Lie Of Life, La suite De Révélation
by Mymi-xx
Summary: Lorsque Renesmée atteint ses 52 ans de vie sur terre. Les Cullen décident de retourner à Forks là ou ils ont laissé bien des choses derrière leur passage ; dont certains souvenirs que notre Héroïne ne se souvient plus....
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait maintenant cinquante ans que nous sommes partis de là où je suis née.

Encore aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de pouvoir voir le vert et le brun des forets. Cela me manque au plus haut point, mais heureusement nous allons bientôt y retourner.

Je suis en ce moment dans ma chambre en train de finir mes cartons pour notre déménagement.

Oh, c'est vrai, vous devez être un peu troublés car j'ai dit que cela faisait cinquante ans que j'étais partie de Forks, le nom de ma ville d'enfance, en vérité je ne suis pas comme les autres de mon âge. Cela va vous paraître bizarre car j'ai cinquante deux ans. Bon encore vous vous dites: "elle est vieille et en plus comment elle fait pour se souvenir de ses deux ans passés à Forks ?" Et bien en ce moment , j'ai plutôt l'apparence d'une belle jeune femme de seulement dix sept ans, comme mon père. Ma mère, elle, est restée figée dans ses dix neuf ans.

Bref, ça suffit, je vous dis la vérité ; mes parents sont des vampires... Et ce n'est pas fini. Moi, je ne suis pas vraiment un vampire, mais je suis plutôt mi-humaine mi-vampire. Ma mère a accouché de moi lorsqu'elle était encore en vie et humaine donc voilà pourquoi j'ai une peau moins froide et blanche que ma famille et que mon cœur bat contrairement à eux. J'ai aussi du sang qui coule dans mes veines ; mais j'en bois pour me nourrir. Jusqu'à mes deux ans avant de quitter Forks je ne buvais que du sang humain car j'étais un nouveau-né et ça me donnait plus de force mais maintenant je suis complètement rétablie, le sang des humains ne m'attire plus autant qu'avant. Quoique si vous avez une trop bonne odeur ça peut devenir compliqué.

La raison de notre départ est le fait que Carlisle commençait à paraître louche car il commandait le sang que je buvais à l'hôpital où il est médecin.

**- Renesmée**, m'appela ma mère du bas de l'escalier.

**- Oui Maman.**

**- As-tu fini de tout emballer ?**

**- Oui, il faut juste descendre et mettre tout ça dans le camion.**

**- D'accord. **

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent et prirent les cartons. J'en pris quelques-uns uns, moi aussi, et descendis les marches. Une heure plus tard tout était emballé. Je fis une dernière fois le tour de notre maison. En vérité elle allait me manquer. Mais j'ai hâte de retourner là-bas. Mon père m'appela et vint à ma rencontre :

**- Nessie. Alors tu es prête à partir ma puce?**

**- Oui papa, j'ai hâte d'être là-bas.**

**- Et pourquoi donc?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Enfaîte j'ai juste le sentiment que c'est là-bas ma maison. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un nous attendait. ****M'attendait.**

Je vis le regard de mon père passer de l'amusement à la surprise, puis, je remarquais qu'il pensait beaucoup en ce moment. Mais à quoi? Je ne savais point. Je mis ma main sur sa joue et lui montra son propre reflet avec le plus d'incompréhension que je pouvais.

**- Désolé, ma puce c'est juste qu'en ce moment je pense un peu trop.**

**- Ouais, ok. Bon, allons-y.**

Nous partîmes vers la voiture. Nous avions au moins quatorze heures de route à faire, par chance nous n'avions pas juste une voiture pour les neufs que nous étions, nous avions loué deux camions de location. Dans un, il y avait Emmett et Rosalie, dans l'autre Alice et Jasper puis dans une Porsche, il y avait mon grand-père Carlisle et Esmée, ma grand-mère. Enfin, dans une dernière, mon père, ma mère et moi.

Bien sûr, comme d'habitude mon père était au volant. Il détestait quand ma mère conduisait car elle n'aime pas la vitesse à part quand elle court. En ce moment ils se chicanent pour que papa ralentisse...

**- Edward ralentis maintenant**, lâcha ma mère.

**- Oh, aller un peu de vitesse ça ne va pas nous tuer**, dit-il avec son rire que j'aimais temps.

**- Quand même mon amour, au moins de 10km/h, s'il te plaît ! **supplia t-elle.

**- D'accord, d'accord…**

**- Lorsque la nuit sera tombée, tu pourras rouler aussi vite que tu veux. Ok?**

**- Ouais ! ! ! Je t'aime mon cœur.**

**- Moi aussi mon amour .**

**- Moi aussi je vous aime vous savez?** Répondis-je

Ils rigolèrent, j'étais un peu vexée mais mon hilarité vint rejoindre la leur et nous passâmes cinq bonnes minutes à rire.

Mon père mit de la musique, je commençais à lire un livre de ma mère : "Les Hauts de Hurlevent"

Il était vieux et abîmé par le temps mais elle refusait de le jeter...  
Une fois ma lecture finie j'engageais la conversation.

**- Maman il est vraiment trop plate ton livre.**

**- Enfin une de mon coté**, dit mon père.

**- Mais arrêtez! Il est très bien ce livre! Je trouve même que c'est un des meilleurs au monde ...**

**- A bon**? Dis-je. **Alors pourquoi le seul mot qui me vient en tête lorsque je pense à ce livre est 'lâche'?**

**- Eh! Il n'est pas lâche !**

**- A non? Alors pour toi, il n'est pas lâche de ne pas être arriver à surmonter sa peine mais non, monsieur a fallu qu'il détruise la vie de tout le monde autour de lui.**

**- Elle a raison Bella**, approuva mon géniteur.

**- C'est bon je ne dis plus rien.**

Mon père se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Puis il se tourna vers moi et m'afficha un grand sourire.

Lorsque je vois mes parents, il est clair qu'ils s'aiment ... La façon dont leurs yeux pétillent de mille étoiles lorsque les deux êtres se regardent me fait rêver... Je me demande si un jour, un homme me regardera ainsi. Sincèrement je ne crois pas... Lorsque je regarde en moi loin et profond je ne voie que du froid et du noir. Ce n'est pas vivable quelques fois, je rêve qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un qui m'aime comme je suis mais cela n'arrivera jamais, je suis bien trop différente des autres. Tout a coup j'entendis un grondement je me retournais vers mon père qui me regardait droit dans les yeux.

C'est vrais que j'ai oublié de préciser que mon père lisait dans les pensées, donc il vient d'entendre tout ce que j'ai dit Je sens que ça va barder ...

**- Renesmée, je t'interdis de croire cela! **Lança t-il .

**- Comme tu veux…**

**- Je ne blague pas, regarde nous ta mère et moi, jamais je n'aurai cru rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle, et pourtant c'est arrivé, et en plus toi tu as encore le temps**, rajouta-il de sa voix douce et protectrice.

**- Je sais… **dis-je en baissant la tête.

Ma mère se retourna ne comprenant rien.

**- Laisse maman, de toute façon papa te le dira dès que nous sortirons de cette auto.**

Je me tourna vers la fenêtre coupant cours à notre discussion. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il puisse lire tout ce que je dis, je n'en peux plus. J'aimerais tellement être comme ma mère. Je crois que je me sentirais mieux ainsi.

Il ne reste plus qu'une heure pour arriver à Forks. Je suis impatiente mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens cela. Peut être parce que je me rappelle de tout là-bas, les moindres jours et heures depuis ma naissance.

J'aimerais que ca sois ainsi pour tout le monde. J'ai pu avoir des amies humains seulement à partir de mes 20 ans car je n'étais pas encore complètement rétablie. A chaque fois que je leur pose des questions sur leurs enfances, ils me disent qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien avant 4-5 ans je trouve ca plate pour eux. Mais bon à quoi ca sert de se torturer avec sa.

**- Maman est ce qu'on pourra aller à la tombe de grand-papa?**

**- Euh... Bien sur ma puce**, répondit-elle

A chaque fois que nous parlons de mon grand-père, Charlie, Elle devient toute triste, mais il faudrait bien qu'elle s'en remette un peu, il est mort il y a au moins 30 ans.

Je vois enfin la pancarte "Bienvenue a Forks". Génial !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers de petit chemin étroit et bouseux. Nous voilà arriver devant la grande villa blanche que j'affectionne temps, elle est tellement belle, il y a des fenêtre partout et un petit étang ou mon père et moi nous nous amusions. Je me sens nostalgique tout à coup mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que mon père m'appelle pour les aider à décharger. Je me dirige vers le coffre et en sort quelques valises que je rentre à l'intérieur.

**- Ma puce**, m'appela mon père, **nous n'allons pas habiter là, nous allons dans notre maison dans les champs, nous serons que nous trois. **

**- D'accord**, répondis-je.

Je repris les valises, sortis et me dirigea vers cette petite maison de campagne qu' Esmée avait confectionné pour Bella et Edward. Elle était petite mais belle à la fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous sommes arrivés à Forks et je me sens drôlement seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que dès que j'arrive quelque part je suis de trop entre ma mère et mon père, Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett puis Esmée et Carlisle, je suis la seule à ne pas être aimer. Oh, non loin de moi de vous faire penser à l'enfant martyre, je sais que ma famille m'aime et pour toujours mais il me manque quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi. Lorsque nous habitions dans notre ancienne ville, je ne me sentais pas ainsi.

J'ai envie de jouer un peu, je m'ennuie c'est toujours ainsi depuis quelque temps. Et pourquoi ne pas aller proposer à Emmett une bonne partie de chasse vu que j'ai faim. Aller, je me pique une course jusqu'à la villa blanche. Cela fait du bien de courir, je me sens libre et sentir l'air frais sur le visage ne peux que calmer l'esprit. Je rentre dans la maison en furie et trouve Emmett devant la télé. Esmée me salue de son sourire bienveillant et vint à ma rencontre

**- Que fais-tu ici ma chérie ?**

**- Je suis venue demander à Emmett s'il voulait venir avec moi chasser un peu ?**

**- Je suis sûr qu'il voudra.**

Justement l'intéresser s'approcha de moi et me lança son sourire qui veux dire : "je te mets au défi". Il me chuchota : "premier arriver à l'étang" et partit en furie. Je réussis à le rattraper en quelque enjambés et arriva à l'étang quelques secondes avant lui.

**- Ha ha ! Je t'ai eu !**

**- Ouais, c'est ca, je t'ai plutôt laisser gagner,** me répondit-il.

**- Oui oui espèce de mauvais perdant !**

**- Est-ce que tu veux, oui ou non, qu'on aile chasser ?**

**- Oui Maître,** l'acclames-je.

Ce que j'aime chez Emmett, c'est qu'avec lui, on rigole toujours, il a le pouvoir de vous faire tordre de rire avec seulement quelques mots.

**- Bon on y va, on n'a pas toute la journée !**

**- Seulement toute l'éternité.**

**- Ouais c'est vrai, mais Rosalie et moi, on sort ce soir et elle veut absolument aller dans un club qui vient d'ouvrir.**

**- D'accord, c'est génial...**

**- Ouais. Bon on y va? ! **

Et nous partîmes vers la forêt. A peut être 5 km de là, nous y trouvâmes des élans. Nous commençâmes à manger. Après en avoir manger un, j'étais parfaitement repue mais pas Emmett, il en mangea trois.

**- Ou tu mets tout ca ?** Lui dis-je

**- Euh... dans mon ventre,** me répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

**- Laisse tomber, bon on y va ?**

**- Attend, pourquoi voulais-tu venir chasser avec moi?**

**- Parce que j'avais faim et je voulais être avec toi c'est tout.**

**- Oui, mais la dernière fois tu n'allais pas vraiment bien donc j'en déduit que ca ne va toujours pas, qu'as-tu Nessie? **Me dit-il.

**- Rien pourquoi tu inventes des choses comme ca?** Lui dis-je en me retournant de lui.

**- Je vois bien que tu as quelque chose, je n'ai qu'à regarder tes yeux pour le comprendre. **

…

**- Aller, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien aux autres.**

**- Seulement mon cher paternelle va le savoir des que tu y penseras.**

**- Non je vais essayer de bloquer mes pensées en sa présence, Nessie je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, qu'as-tu?**

**- Je ne le sais même pas moi-même...**

**- Comment ca?**

**- J'ai l'impression de toujours déranger lorsque je suis dans les parages, vous êtes tous ensembles et heureux alors que moi je n'ai personne.**

**- Mais tu nous as nous, **dit-il**  
**

**- Je sais, mais en venant ici je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais, mais j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'attendait, mais plus les jours passent plus je me sens seule, j'aimerais avoir une amie à moi, je ne cherche pas l'amour et je ne veux pas être amoureuse, je n'ai qu'à regarder mes parents pour savoir que je ne veux pas une relation comme eux... **

**- Que veux-tu dire? Il me semblait que tout allait bien entre Edward et Bella?**

**- Oui et non, avec vous, tout n'est qu'image, alors qu'à la maison ils ne se parlent pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute.**

**- Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute en aucun cas ca ne pourra l'être, parle avec eux.** Me murmura-t-il dans mon dos, **Nessie ca ne sert à rien de te morfondre. Aller on rentre. Je te promets que demain on va aller jouer au Base-ball ok? **

**- D'accord, j'aime te parler**, lui confiai-je. **Comparer aux autres toi au moins tu réussis à me faire sourire.**

**- Et bien je suis fort là dedans**, me dit-il avec un sourire.

**- Aller courront un peu, ca va me faire du bien! **

Et nous partîmes. Nous arrivâmes quelques secondes plus tard à l'étang, c'est là que nous nous séparâmes : lui alla rejoindre Rosalie et moi ma chambre.

Que vais-je faire ? J'aimerai demander à mes parents si je peux aller en ville me promener et pourquoi pas, demander à Alice de se joindre à moi pour aller faire du shopping. Oui cela me ferait du bien de sortir un peu, peut-être rencontrerai-je quelques personnes de mon âge (façon de parler bien sûr, après tout, je n'ai que "physiquement" 17 ans). Qui ne tente rien a rien, il faut que je leur demande puis ensuite à Alice. Oui je vais aller me changer puis j'irai demander à Alice.

J'arriva à la maison et trouva ma mère dans un sofa en train de lire et mon père au piano que nous avions à la maison. Il joue vraiment trais bien. Je n'en reviens pas encore, Il pourrait faire une carrière exceptionnelle.

**- Je ne pourrai jamais ma puce**

**- Oh je déteste quand tu fais ca!** Lui dis-je

**- De quoi parlez-vous?** Dit ma mère

**- Oh, elle disait que je devrais faire carrière en piano, et que j'étais très bon.**

**- Ca c'est vrai.** Approuvait-elle

**- Merci mes amours, ah au faite, Renesmée tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous demander?**

**- Euh... non.**

**- Je t'ai entendu**

**- Fichu pouvoir! Je sais c'est non! Merci bye bonne nuit!** Dis-je énervée.

**- Hey hey hey, du calme ma puce**, me lança mon père.

**- Que se passe t-il Nessie, que veux tu nous demander?**

**- Rien maman, je savais déjà que ca serait non.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ca ma puce**, me chantonna mon père.

**- Allez-vous me le dire à la fin ce qu'il se passe? **

**- Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici, je voulais aller faire du shopping avec Alice mais je sais que c'est non!**

**- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée**, me lança ma mère.

**- Moi aussi**, dit mon père.

**...**

**- OUI!!!!!!! Aller viens on va t'habiller Nessie!!!!**

Alice était apparus en furie, elle avait sûrement eu une vision d'elle et moi en train de faire du shopping.

**- Merci !!**

**- Aller ! ! ! Aller ! ! ! il ne nous reste que cinq heures avant la fermeture des magasins**, dit Alice.

**-C'est bon ! Du calme Alide, je vais me préparer. **

Et je partis m'habiller heureuse qu' enfin mes parents me laissent sortir sans eux. Pour la première fois de ma vie je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère ou mon père en public. C'est, je crois, le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je rejoignis Alice, et nous sortîmes en courant de ma maison, nous dirigeant vers sa voiture.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous ne fîmes que seulement trente minutes de voiture pour arriver à Port Angeles.

Il faut dire qu'Alice conduit très rapidement, ca peux faire peur à plus d'un. Mais c'est toujours amusant avec elle. Je l'adore pour son coté enfantin à tout prendre au sourire. Je l'admire pour ca. Moi je ne serai jamais capable d'une telle chose. Je me connais trop bien pour cela.

Nous sortîmes de sa voiture pour nous rendre dans un centre commerciale assez grand.

**- Bon dis moi ce que tu cherches ?** me dit Alice.

**- En fait je n'en sais trop rien.**

**- Bah, alors on va faire tous les magasins à la recherche de quelque chose.**

**- Comme tu veux.**

**- Bon, alors commençons par là-bas, Il y a de jolis vêtements ici !**

**- Ca c'est vrai je dois avouer, mais ils coûtent trop chers.**

**- Tu sais très bien que pour nous ce n'est rien.**

**- Ouais.**

J'aime faire du shopping mais seulement lorsque j'achète des choses à des prix modérer.

**- Changeons de boutique Alice, je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici.**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Et nous repartîmes à la quête d'autre chose. En peux de temps, nous avions trouvé des choses assez intéressantes. Notamment quelques paires de chaussures pour moi et des chandails. Alice, elle, s'acheta quelques robes et jupes. Nous passâmes devant une boutique de sous-vêtement, je senti tout de suite quelle voulais y aller.

**- Alice, vas-y, moi je vais aller à la fontaine juste la, je t'attendrai.**

**- Tu es sûr, ca ne te déranges pas ?** me questionna-t-elle.

**- Pas le moindre du monde.**

**- D'accord , je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.  
**

A chaque fois qu'Alice disait quelques minutes, en vrai c'était des heures. Je trouvais la fontaine assez facilement et m'assis sur une chaise vacante.

Normalement, j'adorais sortir en public, mais là, je déteste les regards que les hommes me portent, on dirait de gros pervers. Oh non il y en a un qui s'avance vers moi :

**- Salut.** Dit-il.

**- Salut**, Dis-je timidement.

**- Je m'appelle Mike junior Newton.**

**- Enchanter, moi c'est Renesmée Cullen.**

**- Cullen ? ! … Ce nom me dis quelque chose… Il me semble que mon grand-père m'a déjà parler d'une famille du même nom…**

Oh non ! La bourde monumentale !

**- A bon, ca se peux…**

Un vieil homme apparut derrière lui.

**- Junior cesse d'embêter cette jeune fille**

**- Papa, Va-t'en. **Chuchota t-il à l'homme avec qui il parlait.

**- De toute façons ma tante m'attend.**

**- Attend ! Je peux au moins avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?** Me dit Junior.

**- Euh...**

**- Quel est votre nom ma chère ?** Me questionna l'homme en me dévisagent.

**- Renesmée Cullen.**

**- Cullen, à bon, connaissez-vous un certain Edward ou une Bella ?**

Oh Oh ! ! Quoi faire ? Lui mentir est ma seule solution, mais que lui dire ? Que je ne sais pas qui il sont ou dire que se sont mes grand-parents ? Par chance mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

**- Désolé je dois répondre.** Je décrocha mon téléphone et entendis mon père avec soulagement.

**- Pas de probleme,** me dit Junior.

**-Mens leurs, dis leurs que tu ne connais personne de ce nom.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Fais attention ma puce.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je rentre bientôt.**

**- Parfait,** me dis mon père.

Je me retournais vers mes deux interlocuteurs.

**- Euh désoler, quelle était votre question déjà ?**

**- Oh, je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez un certain Edward ou une Bella ?**

**- Et bien non, je ne vois pas du tout, je dois y aller au revoir. **Dis-je rapidement.

Et je m'enfuis en essayant de ne pas paraître trop presser. J'arriva à la boutique où Alice était et la trouva dans le fond du magasin.

**- Alice, il faut partir tout de suite !**

**- Qui a t-il ?**

**- J'ai rencontré des gens vous connaissant !**

**- Qui donc ?**

**- Euh un certain Mike junior Newton.**

**- Oh non ! Y manquait plus que ca ! **

**- Que veux tu dire ? **demandai-je intriguée.

**- Je t'expliquerai tout dans la voiture, en attendant, allons payer ca et sortons !  
**

Ce que nous fûmes quelques minutes après. Une fois sortie du centre commercial, nous nous ruâmes vers la voiture. Alice commençais a roulé vite, très vite même.

Puis quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Comment mon père avait-il su pour ces personnes ? La seule solution soit qu'il m'ait suivi. Alors là, il allait avoir de mes nouvelles le paternelle !

**- Alice, est-ce que j'ai le droit d'égorger mon père ? !**

**- Euh… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux faire ca mais ca serait une mauvaise idée.** Me dit-elle. **Pourquoi veux tu faire cela ?**

**- Parce qu'il nous a suivi j'en suis sur !**

**- Je l'aurai repérer je crois s'il aurait fait ca.**

**- Alors comment tu expliques que quand j'étais devant les deux autres, il m'ait appelé et m'ait sortie du pétrin ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais parle lui avant de faire quoi que ce soit.**

**- Ok. Alors c'est quoi l'histoire, comment ils nous connaissent, surtout qu'il n'a prononcé que le nom de mes parents ?**

**- En vérité lors de l'arrivée de ta mère à Forks, Mike Newton s'est… comment dire… éprit d'elle !**

**- Ca devait être le vieux de tout à l'heure.**

**- Probablement, il a toujours détesté Edward. Comme je t'ai dis, il l'aimait, bon c'est sûr que c'était pas comme tes parent, mais bon on peux dire qu'il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, donc il a dû voir la ressemblance que vous aviez.**

**- Ca explique pourquoi il m'a demandé mon nom.**

**- Sûrement. On n'aurait pas dû revenir aussi tôt, je le savais !**

**- Mais non, c'est le seul qui a fait une conclusion dans ce genre là.**

**- Ouais. Bon aller retrouvons un peu de joie, Jasper va en perdre la parole lorsqu'il va me voir ! !**

**- Evite de me faire penser à ca. **Dis-je d'un air dégoutté.

**- Comme tu veux. **Me dit-elle en rigolant.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue pour lui montrer ce que ca fait d'être dans ma positon actuelle et elle se mit à rire en m'entraînant avec elle.

Nous arrivèrent assez rapidement à la maison et alla voir mon cher papa pour avoir une bonne discussion avec lui !  
Une foi devant lui, les seules paroles qui me vinrent en tête sont :

**- Comme ca on m'espionne ? !**

**- je n'ai jamais fait ca ma chérie.** Me dit-il calmement.

**- Ah non, alors comment tu expliques le fait que tu m'ai appelé pile au bon moment avec la réponse ?**

**- Je ne faisais que lire ton esprit pour être sûr que tout allait bien.**

**- Ouais, savais-tu que c'est un violemment de ma vie privée monsieur ? ! !**

**- Prend un autre ton avec moi Renesmé ! ! Sinon ca va mal aller ! !**

**- Tu dis toujours ca, la vérité c'est que tu n'es pas capable de me laisser faire ce que je veux de ma vie !**

**- Peux être que tu as raison, mais tu n'es pas comme les autres, comprend le s'il t'arrivais quelque chose ou à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me pardonnerai pas de t'avoir laisser libre.**

**- Si jamais il arriverai quelque chose, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire, parce que ce serait seulement de ma faute !**

**- Non, comment crois-tu que nous nous sentirions ta mère et moi, si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu prennes tout sur ton dos ? ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ca peux me taper sur les nerfs quand tu fais ca ! ! !**

**- Je te le redis encore une fois, parle moi avec un autre ton Renesmée Carlie Cullen ! ! **S'énerva mon père.

**- Que ce passe t-il ici ? ! ** Cria ma mère.

**- Rien.** Dis-je

**- Renesmée a rencontré quelqu'un qui nous connaît, et elle m'accuse de l'avoir espionnait aujourd'hui parce que je l'ai sauvais devant ces personnes. En passent, tu ne m'as pas remercier !**

**- Merci,** Crachais-je

**- Aller, calmer vous vous deux**, dit ma mère poliment en s'approchant de mon père, **Renesmée que t'arrive t-il en ce moment, je ne te reconnais plus ?**

**- Ce qui m'arrive ? ? Comment dire ?** Dis-je avec un ton un peu trop colérique à mon goût. **Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, vous passer votre temps à vous évitez ! Vous ne vous parlez plus comme avant, je n'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée de vous endurer.** Lâchais-je et m'enfuie par la fenêtre ouverte.

J'entendis ma mère crier mon nom et mon père la retenir lui disant que j'avais besoin d'être seule et c'était bien vrai. Tout ce que je voulais pour le moment, c'était être seule et pleurer toute les larmes de mon cœur.


	4. Chapter 4

Je courais toujours, tournant en rond, puis j'arrivais sur une falaise où je pouvais voir tout l'horizon, les vagues déchaînées qui frappaient les roches en bas de la colline encore et toujours. Je pleurais. Cela étais la seule chose de mon humanité que je détestais, je me recroquevillais sur moi, adosser à un rocher. Je pensais à tout ce qui m'était arrivés ces derniers temps et me trouvais ridicule.

Pendant un instant, un seul, j'eus l'idée de sauter dans le vide mais ca n'allait point me soulager, Alice allait le voir et mon père accourra pour m'arrêter à temps. Je suis sûr qu'il lis dans mes pensés en ce moment.

J'envie ma mère parfois : ce que j'aimerais être comme elle : pouvoir être à sa hauteur. J'ai l'impression de toujours être dans les pattes de tout le monde. Ce que je pouvais me détestais maintenant.

Soudain une main chaude, chaleureuse presque brûlante se posa sur mon épaule. Sans faire attention j'avais relâcher ma garde, n'importe qui aurait pus m'attaquer et je ne l'aurais pas sentie arriver. Je me releva et m'éloigna de lui d'un bon et me mis en position de défense :

**- Qui es-tu ? **Lui demandes-je.

**- Renesmée, c'est moi, Jacob ! **Me dit-il surpris .

**- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?**

**- Nessie, c'est moi, Jacob, ton ami !**

**- Désoler mais je ne connais pas de Jacob et je n'ai pas d'Ami, si tu veux te battre avec moi, dis le moi tout de suite ou sinon je m'en vais !**

**- Mais comment ca, tu ne me reconnais pas ? J'ai passé les deux premiers ans de ta vie avec toi !**

**- Impossible, je m'en souviendrais !** Et je m'enfuyais encore une fois.

Comment connaissait-il mon prénom et mon surnom ? En plus, je ne l'ai jamais vue cet homme ! Mais pourtant lorsqu'il a mis sa main sur mon épaule, cela m'a réconforté pendant un instant, un seul. Que se passe t-il à la fin ! Pourquoi me connaît-il et moi non ?

Je ne voulais pas voir mes parents ce soir, je décidais donc d'aller dormir chez mes grand-parents peut-être devrais-je en parler à Carlisle… Non, mauvaise idée, pour le moment je devrais le garder pour moi. Le plus dur, serait de cacher mes pensées à mon père. Espérons qu'il ne se doutera de rien. J'arrivais quelques minutes après chez Esmée et rentrais par la cuisine. Elle étais là, plongée dans un livre de déco, elle me vit et vint immédiatement à moi :

**- Que se passe-t-il ma puce, pourquoi as-tu pleurer ? **

Je n'avais pas la force de lui dire. A la place , je mis ma main sur sa joue et lui montra un bout de la dispute que j'eus avec mes parents puis elle me pris dans ses bras et me demanda si j'avais faim. Je lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

**- Grand-Maman, est-ce que je peux prendre une douche et aller dormir ensuite ?**

**- Mais bien sur ma chérie, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.**

**- Merci.** Et je partie vers l'ancienne douche et chambre de mon père.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, je vis un pyjama sur le lit. Alice avait dû entendre ma conversation ou voir que je m'apprêtais à venir ici. Je pris les vêtements et les amena avec moi dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabilla et ouvrit le jets d'eau bouillant sur moi, je fis le vide dans ma tête et détendis mes muscles, du moins j'essayais de faire les deux mais impossible, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ces changements si soudain en moi ? Je me força à respirer calmement et commença à me laver le corps vigoureusement comme si j'essayais de nettoyer quelque chose même s'il n'y avait rien. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes je sortis et me sécha avec une serviette puis m'habilla. Je me regarda dans le miroir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la plupart des hommes me regardais comme si j'étais une beauté fatale, en vérité je suis loin de ca ! Au contraire, je suis si ordinaire mais à la foi, à cause de ce que je suis, je priais pour l'être une fois pour toute. Mais cela n'allait jamais arriver malheureusement. Je sortis et vis Emmett assit sur le lit.

**- Que se passe-t-il, Nessie ?**

**- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dis…**

**- Et qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?**

**- J'ai parlé à mes parents.**

**- Oh, et je dois comprendre que ca s'est mal passer ?**

Et je me remis à pleurer comme un madeleine, il me prit dans ses bras et commença à me frotter le dos, il faut dire que c'est l'oncle que j'aime le plus, il est vraiment trop gentil !

**- Regarde ce que j'ai trouver.**

Il me tendit un petit loup en toutou, c'était mon toutou lorsque j'étais bébé, je ne dormais qu'avec lui et pas un autre. Je le pris et mis ma main sur la joue de mon oncle et lui montra le moment où il me l'avait offert. Il sourit et me regarda :

**- Ne sois pas si triste Nessie, tout va bientôt redevenir comme avant.**

**- Je sais mais pour le moment je veux vivre ici.**

**- C'est comme tu voudra ma chérie,** dis Esmée en entrant dans la pièce.

**- Merci**, dis-je dans un souffle.

Puis je sentis la fatigue arriver, la dernière chose que je vis, c'était Jasper devant la porte, il m'avait envoyé une décharge de sommeil et je m'endormis dans les bras d'Emmett. Je sentis qu'on me bougeait : on me mit sous les couvertures et d'autre bras, cette fois plus fins et souples me prirent, je supposais que c'était Alice. Et je sombrais dans le néant des rêves.

_** Je courrais, me retournant pour voir ce qui me suivait. Mais rien, que le vide. A présent, j'étais dans une forêt sombre et dépourvue de lumière. Je me sentais si seule puis apparût tous les membres de ma famille qui riaient ensemble, je me ruais vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils reculèrent et se parèrent à attaquer. Ils voulaient m'attaquer. Je criais « pourquoi ? », mais ils ne répondaient toujours pas. Puis un loup, d'au moins deux fois ma taille, apparût devant moi, me protégeant ainsi de ma famille. Mais cela n'empêcha pas mes proches de lui sauter dessus, le tuant, puis s'avançant vers moi, ma mère et mon père se retrouvent chacun d'un coté de moi et s'emparèrent de mes mains en les tirant, m'arrachant les deux bras**_

Je criais de toute mes forces en me réveillant droite comme un piquet dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, puis des bras forts vinrent m'enlacer, une voix me rassurait et me disait de me calmer mais c'était plus fort que moi, les pleurs repartirent de plus belles j'étais vide à l'intérieur et je me rendormis cette fois dans un sommeil profond sans rêves.

Je me réveilla le lendemain, dans les même bras que la veille, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris Emmett fixant le plafond. Je me redressa il me vit :

**- Bonjours, bien dormi ?**

**- Pas trop non.**

**- On a bien vus ca, tes cris étaient assez forts, à quoi as-tu rêver ?**

J'étais incapable de lui dire, donc je lui disais une partie seulement, celle où je me faisais démembrer pas mes propres parents.

**- Oh Renesmée, cela n'arrivera jamais**, me rassura-t-il doucement.

**- Je sais.**

**- Tu as peut être faim ?**

**- Non. Dis ? Tu m'avais promis un match de Base-ball, non ?** Lui demandes-je.

**- C'est vrai, mais pas maintenant, attendons que l'orage arrive.**

**- Quand ?**

**- Vers midi à peu près.**

**- Quelle heure est-il ?**

**- seulement huit heure.**

**- Ok…**

**- Que veux-tu faire en attendant ?**

**- Je sais pas, quelque chose de drôle !**

**- Attendons voir… Ah, je sais, on pourrait embêter notre petit lutin ? **Dit-il avec un regard plein de malice.

**- Non ca ne me tente pas.**

**- Veux-tu faire une partie de carte ?**

**- Pourquoi pas. **

Et nous nous mimes à jouer aux cartes. Au bout d'un moment, ca devenait ennuyant alors nous sommes aller voir se que faisait Rosalie, justement lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me prit tout de suite en me disant quelle avait besoin d'une tête pour essayer de nouvelle coiffure. J'acceptais de lui faire jouer dans mes cheveux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ca me détend toujours. Au bout de quelque heures, la tempête arriva, alors nous partîmes toute la famille, même mes parents, à notre ancien parc, pour aller jouer.

.

.

.

.

.

_Point de vue de Jacob._

**- Jacob !** Me héla Sam.

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce que tu peux aller faire ta surveillance ce soir au lieu de demain ?**

**- Bien sûr, j'y vais.**

Et c'est ainsi que je partis faire une autre de mes rondes. Je dois protéger mon territoire des vampires. Mais cela fait cinquante ans que la famille qui habitait proche d'ici, est parti, emportant ma seule raison de vivre avec eux.

Je m'appelle Jacob Black et je suis un loup-garou. ca fait au moins cinquante-cinq ans que je suis comme ca. Je ne vieillis plus puisque la femme donc je me suis imprégné est éternelle. L'imprégnation chez les loups-garous, c'est découvrir son âme sœur, sa moitié. Mais la mienne, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis cinquante ans. Sa famille désapprouvait notre relation. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas que je l'aime, pour elle j'étais un ami, un grand frère. Elle n'avais que deux ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, bien quelle paraissait avoir au moins cinq/six ans.

Depuis qu'ils sont partis, ma vie n'a plus de sens. Mais je fais confiance à mon destin, je suis sûr que je vais bientôt les revoir. Je m'étais promis, le jour de leur départ, que s'ils ne revenaient pas avant les cinquante prochaines années, j'allai aller à leur rencontre et ca va faire cinquante ans dans une semaine environs.

J'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir encore son odeur : un mélange pêche, cannelle et pomme… Plus j'arrivais au parc, plus je sentais son odeur, ce qui est complètement anormal, à moins qu'elle soit là ; mais ca aussi n'est pas possible.

Assis sur un banc, une jeune fille réfléchissais, elle ressemblait tellement à mon imprégné… L'odeur de vampire de ma Renesmée était vraiment forte comme si elle était à coter de moi.

En me concentrant, je remarquais que cette odeur provenait de cette jeune fille. Est-ce elle ? Non impossible ! Elle est tellement belle, mais elle est en pleurs. Que faire ? Je dois aller la voir , j'y suis obligé.

Je m'approche doucement et lui pose une main sur son épaule. C'est elle, j'en suis sûr, deux personnes ne peuvent avoir la même odeur. Elle ne réagit pas, je mets un peu plus de pression. Elle se mit sur pieds moins d'une seconde et se mit en position de défense. Oui c'était bien ma Renesmée, je pouvais reconnaître ses magnifiques yeux.

**- Qui es-tu ? **Me lance-t-elle.

Quoi ? Elle ne me reconnaissait pas…

**- Renesmée ! C'est moi Jacob !**

**- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?** Dit-elle.

**- Nessie ! C'est moi, Jacob, ton ami !**

**- Désoler, mais je ne connais pas de Jacob et je n'ai pas d'amis, si tu veux te battre avec moi dis le moi tout de suite ou sinon je m'en vais ! !** Cria-t-elle.

**- Mais comment ca, tu ne me reconnais pas ? J'ai passé les deux premiers ans de ta vie avec toi !**

**- Impossible, je m'en souviendrais,** et elle s'enfuit.

La seul chose donc j'avais envie, était de la suivre et de la serrer dans mes bras. Mais elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Comment ? C'était bien elle, aucun doute. La même odeur, le même regard. Rien avait changer, à part qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Pourquoi... Oh ! ! ! Eux, ils vont me le payer ! Je suis sûr que c'est de leur faute ! Ils ont dû lui faire un lavage de cerveau ! !. Aucun doute ! Mais attendez… si elle est là, sa veux dire qu'il sont revenue. Je me mis a courir vers ma maison et entra.

**- Sam tu le savais.**

**- Savoir quoi,** Me questionna-t-il

**- Qu'il étais de retour, Avoue je l'ai vue.**

**- Oui il sont la, Il on emménager il y a une semaine a peu près.**

**- Comment est-ce que tu a pus me cacher cela,** Lui criai-je

**- Je n'avais pas le choix, Il ne veulent pas que vous ailler une relation,** Soupira-t-il

**- Qui exactement.**

**- Je ne sais pas qui mais presque toute la famille étais en accord.**

**- Alors il on du lui faire quelque chose, Parce que je l'ai vue et elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, comment est-ce possible.**

**- Je ne le sais pas Jacob, Relaxe toi un peu va prendre une douche et dormir sa va te faire du bien, **Me proposa-t-il.

**- D'accord, mais crois moi ils en non pas fini avec moi.**

C'est ainsi que je partie, Je rentrais dans ma salle de bain et pris une douche froide pour oublier tout, Du moins essayer mais son visage me revenais s'en cesse. Elle étais tellement belle. Son visage ne pouvais disparaîtra de ma tête. Je sortie enfila un jogging et m'étendue sur mon lit, peux de temps après je m'endormie pour rêver a elle sous toute les couture.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je veux dire un message Spécial pour Ma correctrice steph3807

**Un Gros Gros merci a toi, de m'aider je te le revaudrez.**

Myriam


	5. Chapter 5

_Point de vue de Renesmée_

La tempête commençais à arriver enfin j'allais pouvoir me défouler un peu. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer avec ma famille.

Cette fois si je ne laisse pas Emmett et mon père se mettre ensemble. Ils trichent toujours, ce n'est pas du jeu ! A moins que je me mette dans leur équipe. Oui, la victoire est assurée avec ces deux la !

**- Nessie! **Me cria d'un coup sec Emmet en m'attrapant par les épaules.

**- Ah!!!!! **Criai-je en même temps que lui.

**- Ha ha je t'ai eu ! !**

**- Emmet c'est pas drôle !** Lui criai-je.

**- Moi je trouve que si !**

**- Attend un peu que je t'attrape ! ! ! **Lui dis-je en lui courant après.

**- Essaye si tu peux !** Et il partit.

Je me mis à courir après lui, le plus vite possible pour l'attraper, mais manque de bol, Jasper m'attendait au détour et me fit un croche-pied, je m'étala de tout mon long à terre :

**- C'est pas juste ! **Bougonnais-je.

**- Tu l'as cherché Nessie.** Rigola Jasper.

**- Hey ! C'est lui qui a commencé en me faisant peur ! **Me défendis-je.

**- Oui mais si tu aurais maîtrisé tes émotions, je n'aurais pas fait ca.**

**- Comment ca ? Mes émotions n'ont aucun rapport.**

**- Ah non ? ! Alors la prochaine fois, essaye d'avoir moins peur.** Chantonna t-il.

**- Oh toi là, tu vas voir, je te jure que... ** Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que Esmée nous coupa.

**- Ca suffit les enfants ! Bon on joue oui ou non ? **S'énerva t-elle.

**- Oui ! !** Criai-je avec Jasper.

Nous descendîmes dans l'entrée et sortîmes dehors.

**- Renesmée ! **M'appela mon grand-père.** Tu te rappelles du chemin ?**

**- Comme si j'allais l'oublier.**

**- Très bien, allons-y. Ton père et ta mère nous rejoindrons là-bas.** Me dit-il.

**- Ok. **

Je les avais oublié ces deux la. Et ca m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Je repensais à ce gars que j'avais rencontré hier, Jack je crois. Non Jacob, oui c'est ca, je dois penser à autre chose, je ne veux pas que mes parents fassent encore une crise majeure. Pas aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait déjà peut-être une minute que nous courrions lorsque nous nous arrêtions sur un petit champs désert où l'on jouait lorsque j'étais petite. J'adore cette endroit. Ca me rappelle plein de souvenirs. Notamment, la première fois que j'ai joué. Bon d'accord, tonton Emmet et mon père m'avaient battu, mais les fous rires que nous avions eu sont vraiment une des choses qui me manquent le plus.

Lorsque nous arrivions, mes parents étais déjà là. Alice s'approcha de mon père, ils avaient une conversation par télépathie. Je m'approchais mettant fin à leur bavardage :

**- C'est moi qui fait les équipes !**

**- Comme tu veux ma puce.** Me dit Carlisle.

**- Je me porte volontaire pour faire l'arbitre !** Proposa ma mère.

**- J'allais te donner ce rôle là de toute façon.** Lui lançai-je.** A part ca, les équipes sont, pour la première Emmet, Alice, papa et moi, et pour la seconde bah… c'est le reste !**

**- C'est pas juste !** Dit Jasper.

**- Pourquoi ? **Claironnais-je.** Je trouve ca correct moi.**

**- Tu t'es arrangée pour avoir les meilleurs !**

**- N'importe quoi, bon, on la fait cette partie ? **Pouffais-je.

**- Aller Jasper, ce n'est qu'un jeu !** Dis mon père avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Et nous commençâmes ainsi à jouer : Alice lançait la balle à l'autre équipe et mon père, Emmet et moi étions dans le champs. Comme d'habitude, mon père alla récupérer la balle partit à la volé. Il faut dire que pour voir nos mouvements, il fallait avoir de sacré bons yeux.

Puis bientôt se fut à notre tour de frapper. Comme d'habitude, Alice frappa la première qui expédia la balle le plus loin possible puis se fut à mon tour. Jasper me lança la balle avec deux fois plus de puissance que d'habitude, juste parce que monsieur avait un gros égaux. J'entendis mon père pouffer derrière moi en même temps que je courrais le plus vite possible. J'arrivais à la deuxième base juste à temps. Puis se fut au tour d'Emmett qui frappa tellement fort que la balle se perdit dans la foret, ce qui nous offrait un tour de circuit. Enfin se fut le tour de mon père qui réussit à rentrer lui aussi. Après aux moins six bonnes heures de jeu, nous rentrâmes puisque je commençais à avoir sommeil, finissant le match 52 à 50. Rendue proche de la maison je demandai à Alice si elle voulait regarder un film avec moi, ce qu'elle accepta.

**- Renesmée, est-ce que tu comptes venir dormir à la maison ce soir ?** Me demanda ma mère.

**- Sincèrement, je ne le sais pas.** Lui dis-je.** On verra après notre film à Alice et moi. **Ponctuant bien le "Alice et moi" pour être sûr que ma mère ou mon père ne s'invitent pas.

Ce que mon père lût dans mon esprit quelques secondes après. J'avais vraiment besoin de me calmer pour le moment, peut-être que j'irai ce soir ou demain, je ne le sais pas. Nous partîmes chacun de notre coté. Arrivé à la villa blanche, Alice m'entraîna dans sa chambre où il y avait son grand écran plasma avec tout ses films.

**- Alors quel film tu veux voir ? **Me questionna-t-elle.

**- Sérieusement ? je ne sais pas…**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller vraiment bien depuis que tu t'es disputée avec tes parents. **Me dit-elle inquiète.

**- Ce n'est pas juste ca…**

**- Alors c'est quoi ?** Me demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de chien battu.

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire.** Lui répondis-je.

**- Aller, tu peux me faire confiance et je crois le savoir. **Tenta-t-elle de me dire pour me faire commettre un faux pas.

**- Alors si tu le sais, dis le dont !**

**- J'aimerai mieux que ca vienne de toi,** chantonna-t-elle.

**- Ouais, c'est ca… **

Je partis vers son armoire de films pour prendre le premier devant moi. Justement, le film que je voulais voir depuis un certain temps : "Le Pacte".

**- Tiens,** lui dis-je en lui lançant le film.

**- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ?**

**- Il n'y a rien à dire Alice.** Crachais-je.

**- Très bien. **

Et nous finîmes de parler pour tout le reste de la soirée. Avant même la fin du film, je m'endormis dans le lit d'Alice. Plutôt douillet, il fallait le dire. Plongeant encore une fois dans le monde des rêves…

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**  
- Cour ! Héla quelqu'un. _

_Je me retournai pour trouver le garçon de l'autre fois, Jacob. Pourquoi me criait-il de courir ? Je ne comprends pas, puis tout à coup il était devenu une bête, une énorme bête ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il fallait que je cours. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, du moins je crois. Mais je restais là, en place à ne pas bouger. Cette animal était supposé être méchant, ca se voyait mais qu'était-il ? Un espèce de gros loup de couleur roux. Il ne me faisait pas peur, au contraire, il m'intriguait. Je m'approchai doucement, lui ne bougea pas. Je déposai ma main sur sa fourrure, elle était douce et soyeuse. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser paraître ses dents ; ses lèvres se formèrent en un espèce de sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Puis un grognement bruyant vint à nos oreilles, je me retrouvai à au moins 10m de lui, et lui se faisait arracher les bras._

_** _

Je me réveilla en sur saut, mais où suis-je ? Ah oui, je me rappelle ! Je me suis endormie dans la chambre d'Alice. Mais où est-elle ? Sûrement avec Jasper. Mais la maison était bien trop calme. Je sortis et me retrouva dans le corridor, encore là, il n'y avait personne. Lorsque j'arrivai proche de l'escalier j'entendis des chuchotements, je descendis quelque marche pour trouver Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et ma mère en discussion. Je me focalisa sur les voix et les entendis mieux. Mais de quoi ils parlent ? :

**- J'ai sentis son odeur sur elle.** Dit Esmée.

**- Pourquoi nous aurait-elle cacher qu'elle l'avait revu ?** Répondit ma mère.

**- Peut-être parce qu'elle ne se souvient plus de lui, et que pour elle, c'était quelqu'un comme un autre.** Dit Rosalie.

**- Non, si ca aurait été ca, elle l'aurait dis, je connais ma fille. Alice, tu n'as rien vu sur ce sujet ?** Questionna ma mère.

**- Non, je chassais probablement quand c'est arrivé.** Répondit-elle.

**- Bella, il faut que t'ailles voir Jacob et lui interdire de revoir Renesmée.** Dit Carlisle.

**- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ca n'a pas bien fini. On n'aurait jamais dû revenir !**

**- Elle ne se souvient plus du tout de lui, la preuve, c'est qu'elle a montré Emmett en train de lui donner le toutou en loup et non Jacob.** Répondit Rosalie.

**- Peut-être que l'on devrait rappeler Nahuel ?** Proposa Jasper.

**- Non, on ne peux pas lui faire ca encore !** Dit Alice. **J'étais déjà contre la première fois, il est or de question la deuxième !**

**- On n'a qu'a déménager une nouvelle fois, c'est tout.** Dit Esmée.

**- Et vous pensez qu'elle va le prendre comment ?** dis Rosalie. **Elle se plaît ici, même si Jacob est dans les parages, nous ferons en sorte qu'il n'y ai aucune chance qu'ils se rencontrent.**

**- C'est vrai qu'elle est attachée à cette ville…** Dit Carlisle.

**- N'empêche je crois que l'on devrait appeler Nahuel pour qu'il lui ôte leur dernière rencontre. Au moins on pourra rester ici.** Répondit Jasper.

**- Mais n'empêche, qu'il l'a vu, c'est sûr qu'il l'a reconnu et s'il se sont parlés, il doit fulminer de rage en ce moment. Il a dû se rendre compte qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui.** Dit Esmée.

**- Génial ! On a un cléb enragé sur les bras et une fille qui a la mémoire presque toute effacée !** Dit Rosalie.

Je ne pouvais plus entendre. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? ! Ils disaient qu'ils avaient effacé ma mémoire… Mais pourquoi parlaient-ils de lui ? Il n'a aucun rapport avec moi, du moins c'est ce que je crois. Ils disent qu'ils ont effacé ma mémoire, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont effacé, comment ont-ils pu me faire ca ? !

J'ai trois choix : soit je fais comme si de rien n'était, ou je m'enfuis : je ne peux croire qu'ils m'aient fait ca, ou leur demande des explications. Je me connais, je ne pourrai pas le garder pour moi. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je leur demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ils parlent encore. Comment leur dire que je sais tout ? Leur parler immédiatement, c'est la seule solution. Oui. C'est ca ! Je sors de ma cachette et me retrouve en moins de deux secondes devant eux :

**- C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? ! ! !** Criai-je.

Tour à tour, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, aucun d'eux ne bougeant. Je repris la parole et leur dit :

**- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire que ma mémoire est effacée ? je veux des réponses et tout de suite !**

Aucun ne pris la parole, il étaient encore tous tétanisés, puis enfin, quelqu'un bougea, Esmée s'avança vers moi, me prit par les épaules et me dit :

**- Ma puce, nous avons fait ca pour ton bien. **

Je me dégageais aussitôt de ses bras.

**- Je veux tout savoir ! ! **Criai-je encore une fois.

**- On ne peux pas tout te dire ma puce, crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Viens t'asseoir.**

Je m'assis et attendis… Toujours rien.

**- Et si je veux savoir ? Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez effacé ma mémoire. Comment avez-vous pu me faire ca!**

**- C'était pour ton bien ma chérie !** Répondit ma mère.

**- Ah oui ? ! Et qu'est ce que vous avez effacé ? ! Je veux le savoir !** Les questionnais-je.

**- On ne peux pas te le dire ma chérie, tu ne veux pas de cette vie.** Souffla ma mère.

**- Dites le moi ou je vais voir ce Jacob qui a un rapport la dedans et je lui dis de me dire la vérité au grand complet !**

**- Renesmée Carli Cullen, tu ne ferra jamais ca, est-ce bien clair ? ! !** Répondit ma mère.

**- C'est ma vie, pas la tienne ! Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas ta vie, mes c'est pas une raison pour pourrir celle des autres ! !**

**- Attends toi ! Tu entends comment tu parles à ta mère ? !**

**- Je parle comme je veux, c'est ma voix ! Il n'y a vraiment personne pour me dire la vérité ? ! **M'énerves-je encore plus.

**- D'accord, je vais te la dire. **Me répondit Alice.

**- NON ! ! Il en est or de question ! !** Cria ma mère.

**- Bella, elle a le droit de savoir, c'est sa vie, et pas la tienne.** Me défendit Rosalie.

**- Nessie, est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ?** Me questionna Esmée.

**- Oui, je n'en peux plus de vos mensonges !**

**- Très bien, suis moi Renesmée, nous allons dans mon bureau. **Me dit Carlisle.

Il m'entraîna avec lui, suivit d'Esmée, Alice et Jasper. D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait venir juste pour contrôler mes émotions. Nous entrâmes dans le bureau de Carlisle, je m'assis sur un fauteuil en face de son bureau, lui alla s'asseoir dessus avec Esmée à ses cotés, tendis qu'Alice et Jasper m'entouraient.

Enfin j'allais apprendre la vérité ! Savoir ce qu'il se passe avec moi ces derniers temps. J'ai fais le bon choix, bien que je me sois fâchée après ma mère, ce qui arrive fréquemment ces temps si, ca en valait la chandelle.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Carlisle soit près pour me parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma quelque fois. Puis ses quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche :

**- Nous avons effacé ta mémoire, du moins certains souvenirs de ton enfance…**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Point de vue de Carlisle:_

Qu'allai-je lui dire ? La vérité, après tout, elle le mérite, c'est sa vie. Mais comment lui dire ? Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne sera pas en colère contre nous, après tout, c'est surtout Bella qui a voulut faire ca.

**- Nous avons effacé ta mémoire, du moins certains souvenirs de ton enfance…**

Elle me regarda ahurie. Elle ne savait quoi dire.

**- Comment… ** Couina-t-elle.

**- Lorsque tu es née, une guerre a éclaté entre les Volturis et nous, tu t'en souviens ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Nous avions des alliés, des loups-garous.**

**- Mais vous m'avez toujours dit que ca n'existait pas !** Lâcha-t-elle.

**- Je sais ma puce, mais écoute, c'était pour ton bien.**

**- Quels souvenirs vous m'avez enlevés ? Je veux le savoir ! !** Répondit-elle en colère.

**- Jusqu'à tes deux ans, tu avais un meilleur ami. Il était loup-garou.**

**- C'est ce Jacob, n'est-ce pas ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui, mais il est bien plus. Seulement, je ne peux te le dire.**

**- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ca ? !** Questionna–t-elle les autres.

**- Nous n'avions pas le choix ma puce.** Répondit Esmée.

**- Nous avons toujours le choix ! C'est toi même qui me l'a dit ! **Lui répondit-elle.

**- Je sais ma puce, mais le chef de sa meute ne voulait pas qu'il ait de relation avec les vampires bien qu'ils nous aient aidés.**

**- Il est contre nature que deux êtres, un vampire et un loup-garou soient proches, comprend tu ?** La questionnais-je.

**- Oui, mais quand même, vous auriez pu ne pas m'enlever ces souvenirs.**

**- Ta mère a cru que ce serait la meilleur solution, et il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment pour votre relation.**

**- Et j'imagine que vous étiez tous de son avis.**

**- Non pas tous, d'après toi, pourquoi nous en parlons alors qu'Emmet et ton père sont partis ?**

**- Ils ne voulaient pas me faire ca ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- Bien sûr que non ma puce.** Répondit Alice, qui, jusqu'à présent était restée muette.** Même moi je ne voulait pas qu'il te face ca. C'est votre destiner à Jacob et toi.**

**- Attendez un peu, pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de dire que ma destiné est liée à lui ?**

**- Il faut que tu le découvres par toi même.** Lui dis-je.

**- Qui m'a fait ca ?** Questionna-t-elle.

**- Il s'appelle Nahuel et il a le pouvoir de retirer la mémoire.**

**- Est-ce que ca marche des deux cotés ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait me remettre tout mes souvenirs en place si je le voulais ?**

**- Non je ne crois pas ma puce.** Lui dis-je.

**- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas empêcher de le faire ?**

**- Nous te l'avons déjà dit, c'était pour ton bien.** dit Alice.

Elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Elle réfléchissait.

**- N'oublie pas que nous t'aimons.** Dit Alice.

**- Si vous m'aimiez vraiment, vous n'auriez jamais fais ca ! !** Cria-t-elle avant quelle ne s'enfuit encore une fois par le fenêtre.

Tout ce que j'espérais pour le moment, c'est qu'elle nous revienne. Pourquoi lui avions nous fais ca. Elle est tellement fragile et à la fois forte.

.

.

.

_Pont de vue de Bella:_

Pourquoi fallait-il que Jacob revienne ? Pourquoi tout se dégrader ? Je ne faisais que la protéger.

Sam nous avais bien dit, que si jamais ils devenaient plus proches, il allait devoir agir contre nous. Le pire c'est que quand je l'avais dit à Jacob, il ne m'avais pas cru. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille pleure sa perte, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai agi ainsi, et encore une fois, j'allais le faire. Il le fallait.

Edward m'en a beaucoup voulu la première fois. C'est ce qui me surpris le plus : il était pour leur relation à Renesmée et Jacob, normalement il devrait être contre. Mais non, au contraire, même Emmet était de son coté. Les autres ont été facile à persuader. C'est vrai qu'Alice avait refusé au départ, mais elle c'était résignée.

J'aime ma fille, mon petit miracle. Mais là, le chef de Jacob avait été clair : si une histoire commençait entre eux, la fin pouvait arrivé.

Je décrocha le téléphone et parla quelques secondes à une personne, je me fis interrompre par Edward qui était revenu de sa chasse :

**- Chérie, à qui parles-tu ? **Questionna-t-il.

**- Personne d'important, alors la chasse ?**

**- C'était drôle, mais je voudrais voir Renesmée, où est-elle ?**

**- A la villa blanche, elle nous a entendu parler de tu sais quoi.**

**- Quoi ? ? Mais que c'est il passé ? ! !** Grogna-t-il.

**- Tu sais comment elle est. Hé bien, en ce moment, Carlisle doit tout lui dire.**

**- Pourquoi avoir parler de ca ?**

**- Ils se sont vus. Esmée a senti l'odeur de Jacob sur Renesmée. **Lui dis-je.

**- Pourquoi nous en a t-elle pas parler ?**

**- je ne le sais pas, mais elle n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire.**

**- On n'aurait pas du lui faire ca Bella ! ! !** Cria-t-il.

**- Arrêtons de nous apitoyer sur le passé et pensons aux conséquences, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passera. Rappelle toi de ce qu'a dit Sam : si jamais ils deviennent proches ca sera la guerre.** Lui rappelais-je

**- Se sont deux âmes sœurs, ils n'ont pas le choix d'être ensemble comme toi et moi.**

**- Je suis tellement désolée mon amour…**

**- Moi aussi. Allons voir à la villa comment ca se passe.**

**- D'accord.**

Nous partîmes là bas. Carlisle nous annonça qu'elle était partie et quelle avait probablement besoin d'être seule pour un moment. N'empêche, elle n'allait pas se souvenir de ces derniers jours, du moins je l'espère…

.

..

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait fait cela. Je me levai et allai à la fenêtre ; c'est à ce moment qu'Alice dit ces quelques mots :

**- N'oublie pas que nous t'aimons !**

Comment pouvaient-ils m'aimer ? Du moins, moi, pour le moment, je ressentais seulement du dégoût pour ma famille.

**- Si vous m'aimiez vraiment, vous n'auriez jamais fais ca !!** Criai-je.

Encore une fois, je partis loin de tout ca, loin de ma vie, je ne pouvais rester avec eux après ce que j'avais appris il y avait quelques minutes. Je me sentais briser à l'intérieur, je n'étais plus moi.

Tous les souvenirs que j'avais étaient probablement faux. Qui suis-je vraiment ? Voila la question que je me posais.

Je courais toujours dans la forêt, je ne savais pas où j'allais et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être loin d'ici, de ma ville d'enfance où mes souvenirs ont été effacés par un certain Nahuel. Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose mais je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais entendu.

Tout à coup, une odeur dès plus alléchante vint à mes narines, quel était cet animal ? Je m'approchais pour découvrir un tigre mais où m'étais-je rendu ? Loin, très loin, il n'y en avait pas vers chez moi, si je peux encore l'appeler ainsi. Je n'avais jamais goutté de cette animal, cela me changerais peut-être les idées… Je m'approchais doucement de lui sans un bruit. Je m'élançais et arrivais sur son dos. Je plantais mes crocs dans sa gorge buvant son sang chaud. Jamais encore je n'avais goûté d'aussi bon nectar. La carcasse du tigre gisait par terre quand j'entendis une branche se craquer. Je montais illico dans un arbre pour me cacher.

**- Renesmée, c'est moi, Emmett !**

Que me voulait-il, je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas lui parler, lui mon ami, mon confident, comment avait-il pu les laisser faire ?!

**- Je sais que tu nous détestes en ce moment, mais nous n'étions pas tous d'accord.** Me dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Le laissant parler seul. Il m'avait enlevé une partie de moi, comment pouvait-il revenir me voir ?

**- Nessie, s'il te plait, parle,… je sais que tu es là et que tu m'écoutes,… nous t'aimons, c'est pour ca que nous avons fait ca,… comprend nous, nous avions peur de ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver…**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, tout était beaucoup trop embrouiller dans ma tête. J'allais lui parler, certes, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Lui demander de me raconter un souvenir que j'avais oublié ? Oui, cela était une possibilité, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas lui parler car je sais qu'il réussira à me convaincre d'aller avec lui. Et ca, je ne le voulais pas, c'était impossible, pas après tout ce qui c'était produit. En réalité il m'avait trahi, il avait trahi mon esprit. Il avait pénétrer dans ma tête pour m'enlever probablement mes plus beaux souvenirs, j'en suis sûr. Je descendis de mon arbre et me posta dans son dos.

**- Raconte-moi un souvenir qu'on m'a enlevé.** Lui demandais-je.

Je m'entendais à une protestation mais au contraire, il se retourna vers moi, me pris dans ses bras, et commença à me réciter un souvenir :

**- Tu te rappelle la peluche en loup ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**- Oui.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai offerte, mais lui, puisqu'il est un loup lui aussi c'était le seul toutou avec lequel tu voulais dormir, la fourrure de la peluche et celle de Jacob sont identique. Il l'a fabriqué lui même. Avec ses propres mains pour toi.** Me dit-il.

**- Merci.**

**- Alors tu reviens à la maison ? **Me questionna-t-il.

**- Non il en est or de question ! Pas après ce que j'ai appris. Peut-être plus tard, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin d'être seule.**

**- D'accord ma chérie, rappelle toi que je t'aime et que jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de mal. J'étais contre ce projet et ton père aussi. Avant qu'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, tout était fini.**

**- Tu sais, ca me surprend de mon père, mais de toi non. Je t'aime aussi Emmett, tu es le frère que je n'ai pas. Mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas capable de voir les autres.**

**- Tu sais, lorsque nous sommes rentré, si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, Alice aurait fait de notre maison une piscine. Elle t'aime plus que tout, ne lui en veux pas. Apres tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute ni de la tienne ni de notre famille. Nous voulions te protéger et nous protéger.**

**- Je comprends, dis lui que je l'aime. Mais que je ne reviendrai pas tout de suite, dis la même chose à mon père et dis à la famille de ne pas me chercher, ca sera inutile, je vous donnerai des nouvelles.**

**- Ok, alors au revoir ma puce, j'ai hâte de te revoir.**

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit, j'étais toujours dans cette forêt, seule.

Je marchais à présent devant moi, je ne savais pas où j'allais et je m'en fichais royalement. J'arrivais dans une clairière, celle où tend de fois mes parents et moi étions venus. Je ne pouvais rester ici, trop de souvenirs. Encore étaient-ils vrai ?! Apres tout, s'ils étaient capables d'enlever la mémoire, j'imagine qu'ils étaient capables d'en créer. Puisque le souvenir dont ma parler Emmet, n'est pas ce que je me souviens. Beaucoup trop de choses se bousculer, je me remis à courir pour arriver devant une falaise. Ce n'était pas la même où j'avais vu ce Jacob.

En parlant de lui, il faudrait que j'aille le voir, mais pas maintenant. Non, mieux vaut attendre que je me calme. Je me couchais à terre et m'endormais assez rapidement. Cette nuits, je ne fis point de rêve, mon cerveau était beaucoup trop fatigué pour cela j'imagine. Et je ne m'en plains pas.

Je me réveillais. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était et je m'en moquais. Je me levais et allais près de la falaise. Si je sautais je ne compliquerais plus la vie à personne et ma famille serait enfin débarrasser de moi… Mais comment pouvais-je penser cela ?! Ils m'aimaient, certes, mais en ce moment, ce que je ressentais, c'était de la haine. Je ne pouvais concevoir comment ils ont pus faire ca.

J'entendis encore un craquement de branche, me retourna et ne vis personne.

**- Qui est la ?** Hélai-je.

Aucune réponse. J'avais probablement rêvé. Mais encore une fois je l'entendis.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

Tout à coup un jeune garçon sorti de la forêt il était d'une pâleur et ses yeux étaient rouge vin. Je compris qu'il buvait du sang d'humain, ce qui n'était pas bon pour moi. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal ce qui m'étonnerais. Mais bon.

-** Qui es-tu ?** Demandai-je encore une fois.

**- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?**

**- Non**

**- Je m'appelle Nahuel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**- Qui est tu.** Demandais-je encore une fois.

**- Tu ne me reconnais pas**

**- Non**

**- Je m'appelle Nahuel.**

Oh non celui qui m'avais enlever mes souvenir. Que me voulait-il 2 seul réponse m'arriva soit il allait me faire retrouver la mémoire, sois il allait me l'enlever encore une fois. De loin je préférais la première. Pourquoi était-il la quelqu'un a sûrement du l'appeler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il me fasse sa. Je n'en peux plus d'eu. Mais j'étais intriguer par lui et comment marche son pouvoir.

**- Qu'es-tu exactement**

**- Je suis comme toi un mi-humain, mi-vampire.**

**- Comment marche ton pouvoir.**

**- Et bien je n'ai qu'a toucher la personne concerner sur la tête et me plonger dans son esprit.**

**- Serait-tu capable de me remettre les souvenir que tu ma enlever.**

**- Non désoler mais se n'est pas dans mes plan. Du moins pas pour le moment.**

**- Et que me veux tu,** lui demandais-je

**- Ta mère a appeler, disant que je devais faire quelque chose au plus vite pour ta mémoire.**

**- Dans quelle sens, veut-elle encore une voie me l'enlever.** Questionnai-je

Il déglutie, je compris qu'il allait me faire oublier tout se qui c'était dérouler ces dernier temps. Bien que j'étais triste et seul je ne voulais pas, il étais or de question qu'on joue encore avec mes souvenir.

**- Tu ne m'enlèvera pas encore mes souvenir.** Lui criai-je

**- Je n'ai pas le choix.**

**- Nous l'avons toujours. Ces quoi tu a peur de ma famille.**

**- NON , bon peut-être un peu après tout il sont super puissant.**

**- Ces seulement ma mère qui t'envoi les autre ne ferai jamais sa**

**- En est tu sur chérie**

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme sa**

**- Comme tu veux Poupée.**

J'étais dégoûter par cette homme.

**- Pourquoi me fait tu cela, quand retire tu**

**- Rien vraiment ces juste que j'aime utiliser mon pouvoir, parce que en plus je peux regarder les souvenir des personne a qui je les enlève autant de fois que je veux. Et il faut dire que les tien sont assez drôle avec se Clébard.**

**- Ne l'appelle pas comme sa,** crachai-je

Pourquoi avais-je réagie ainsi. Je ne le connais même pas pourtant lorsque je l'avais vue l'autre jours lorsqu'il ma toucher sa main étais chaleureuse. Je ne devais pas penser a lui en se moment

**- Tu veux te battre avec moi si j'ai bien compris, car je me laisserais pas faire cette fois. Je ne suis plus la même. J'ai grandie et je sais se que je veux.**

**- Et Que veux tu ma chère,** me demanda-t-il

**- Ma liberté je veux pouvoir faire se que je veux quand je le veux, et si tu m'enlève mes souvenir je sais que je ne pourrez jamais avoir sa.**

**- Tu a probablement raison, mais je ne veux pas me battre je risque de te briser quelque chose ou encore de défaire ton si beau visage.**

**- Bats toi peureux**

**- Je n'en ai aucune envie.** Me dit-il

**- Et pourquoi cela, tu a peur qu'une fille te batte a plate couture.**

Je rigolais dans ma barbe il ne parlais pas. Lorsqu'on le regardais il étais plutot mignons mais un peu trop égocentrique peut-être.

**- Alors que décide tu.**

**- Tu sais que ta Famille s'inquiète pour toi**

**- Et Alors se sont eu qui m'on fait cela.**

**- Lorsque ta mère ma appeler elle avait l'aire en colère et triste**

**- Ma mère, elle n'est plus rien pour moi. Peut-être un jour je la révérer mais pas de si tot**

**- Sa c'est pas vrai parce que tu va aller la voir aussitôt que j'en aurait fini avec toi.**

**- Et comment compte tu en finir avec moi.**

**- En t'enlevant la mémoire jusqu'a au moins 3 semaine. C'est se qu'elle ma demander de faire mais je crois pas que tu sois d'accord pourtant je fais le faire quand même.**

**- Je ne retournerai pas las-bas et certainement pas avec toi.**

**- C'est vrai que je pourrai te garder pour moi on formerait un jolie couple.**

Quoi mais il étais malade jamais je me laisserai embarquer las-dedans.

**- Non certainement pas. Va-t-en,** Criai-je encore une fois.

-** Sa me tente pas.** Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je reculais malgré moi mais se que j'avais oublier étais que la falaise étais a quelque centimetre de moi. J'arrêtais mes pas il s'approchait encore plus de moi. Soudain ses main vinre se poser sur mon corps tout de suite je me dégagea. Je rebondie en arrière de lui pour être cette fois si en arrière de lui, Dos a la Foret.

Un sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvre, il me faisait atrocement peur. Il courut en ma direction et me plaqua contre un arbre. La douleur que je ressentie étais t-elle que je cria comme jamais au paravent. Je lui criai de me lâcher mais il restait la.. Il étais bien plus fort et puissant que moi. Je n'arrivais même pas a bouger un muscles puis soudain je sentie sa main se balader sur mon corps. Je lui criai encore de me lâcher mais il ne vit rien. Il continuait avec son sourire diabolique. Il m'obligea a le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tout se que je vit me térifia sur place. Les larme commencère a couler. Ses main se promenais maintenant sous mes vêtements, M'arrachant mon t-shirt au passage il essayais de m'embrasser mais je le repoussait le plus possible puis il me donna un coup dans l'estomac je laissa sortir encore une fois un cris mais encore plus fort que l'autre. Je lui criai de me laisser partir je le suppliait mais rien a faire il continuait. Puis je vit une grande silhouette approcher, puis je me retrouva a terre en moins de 2 seconde. Je retrouva mon chandail le remis et regarda la scène Se Nahuel se faisait démembrer par un Animal. Il étais gigantesque quand tout a coup sa me frappa sa fourrure étais la que celle de la peluche Jacob. Il était venue me sauver. Je vis un feu jaillir puis plus rien. Les avènement m'avais trop perturbé et je n'entendais plus rien ni voyais rien. Je ne sentais plus la terre sous moi. Ni rien j'étais dans le néant le plus total. Seul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 **

Point de vue de Jacob :

Cela fait 2 jour que je l'avais revue, Elle cette jeune femme a qui je pense depuis tant d'année. Mon âme soeur la seul que j'aime et qui fera battre mon coeur. J'ai essayer de parler a Sam de cela mais il n'a pas voulue. Et il me cache ses pensé en plus mais pourquoi donc. Je ne le comprenait plus. Depuis que je l'avais revue je passait mes journée dans la forets pour essayer de la retrouver je sais quelle est a la villa des Cullen mais il ne faut pas que je m'en approche trop ou sinon il me découvrirons et je ne veux pas les voir. Pas après qu'il m'aille enlever ma Nessie, ma seule raison de vivre. Je me rappelle que Bella avait essayer de faire passer sa sur Le dos de Sam après tout se qu'il a fait elle ne l'aimais toujours pas. En se moment je suis dans la forets juste après la limite autoriser je la cherche je veux la voir elle est tellement belle je revoie encore son visage. Mais en même temps pourquoi ne me reconnais t-elle pas. Que lui était-il arrivé. Peut-être quelle m'avais tout simplement oublier et quelle avait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre un autre homme juste a cette pensé mon coeur se sérra. Il était écrit que 2 ame soeur ne pouvais être séparer. Alors qu'était-il arrivé. Que lui était-il arrivé. Je sentie une odeur noséabonde tout a coup, les vampire. Mais le quelle il était seul. J'étais en loup je me mis a grimper dans l'arbre et vit Edward arrivé il savait probablement que j'étais la.

- Il faut qu'on parle Jacob!, Lança-t-il

Pourquoi voulait-il me voir et qu'allait-il me dire je suis sur que se ne serait probablement pas bon, du moins j'espère que se sera le contraire. Je bondis de l'arbre pour aller a terre je lui fit un signe et alla me changer en Humain. Je le retrouva qu'elle que minute après.

- Qui a t-il

- Tu l'a vue n'est ce pas

- Oui, dis-je

- Tu a probablement remarquer quelle ne se souvenais pas de toi.

- Justement je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Écoute avant tout moi je suis de ton coté je ne voulais pas faire sa a ma fille mais nous n'avions pas le choix, ou sinon nous mourrions tous.

- Mais de quoi parle tu, le questionnai-je

- Je vais te le dire mais tu ne me croira pas. Répondit-il

- Essai toujours

- D'accord si nous avons fait sa ses que Sam nous a menacé de tous nous détruire ainsi que Renesmée si jamais votre relation devenait plus.

- Impossible il ne ferai jamais sa, après tout il vous a aider chaque fois que vous aviez besoin de lui.

- Justement ton imprégnation a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase tu comprend. Il ne pouvais pas comprendre comment tu pouvais aimer un vampire bien qu'elle ne le sois qu'a moitié.

- Je te le répète Sam ne ferai jamais cela. C'est Bella elle même qui ma dis que je ne pouvais plus voir Renesmée.

- Justement parce que elle voulais protéger notre Famille, dit-il

- Même a sa vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui enlever la mémoire. Comment avez vous pus lui faire sa.

- Elle la justement découvert et est partie Emmet essaye de la ramener en se moment.

- Si elle est encore comme avant elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle a le même caractère que sa mère.

- Sa c'est sur. Le pire c'est qu'il se sont pris la tête juste avant qu'elle ne parte et j'ai surpris Bella tout a l'heure au téléphone. Avec une personne je n'ai pas reconnue qui mais elle semblais assez presser.

- D'accord et j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas de moi. Comment veux-tu que je vive loin d'elle. Elle est tellement belle lorsque je l'ai revue j'ai reconnue son odeur et surtout ses yeux. Elle est magnifique.

- Sa je le sais. Et Moi et Emmet somme de ton coter mais les autre nous le savons pas.

- D'accord

Tout a coup une autre odeur arriva elle était aussi pire que celle d'Edward. Emmet surgit en venant se poser a coter d'Edward.

- Elle m'a dis quelle avait besoin d'être seul. Dis se dernier

- Je comprend un peu il faut la laisser se calmer elle reviendra assez rapidement du moins je l'espère.

- Bonjours Jacob, me dis Emmet

- Salut.

Que dois-je dire. Je en le sais pas. Elle a besoin d'être seul et elle est dans la forets peut-être que je serai capable de la voir. Si elle veux de moi après tout elle ne me connais pas. Elle ne me connais plus.

- Ou la tu laissé.

- Tu devrai la laissé seul un peu elle en a de besoin, Me dis Edward.

- Je sais je veux juste la voir, dis-je

- J'espère que tout s'arrangera entre vous, me dis Emmet

- Jacob. Tu sais avant de venir ici Elle ma dit qu'elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'attendais ici. Cette personne sa dois être toi. Je suis sur quand vérité ses souvenir son toujours dans sa tête mais quelle les a tout simplement oublier, Me dis Edward.

- J'espère moi aussi, Elle me manque.

- Bon on devrait y aller nous sinon il vont se posé des question. Dis Emmet

- Au revoir les Gars j'ai été contant de vous voir.

- Nous aussi, dis Edward et Emmet ensemble.

Et je partie en courant je me transforma en route je ne savais pas ou j'allait mais j'aimais sentir le vent dans ma fourrure. C'est reposant. Je continuais a courir en repensant a se que ma dis Edward. Et si c'était vrai que Sam les avait menacé mais sa ne peux pas être vrai c'est impossible il ne ferai jamais sa. Il n'a pas le droit. Je ne peux plus retournée avec lui. Il faut que je lui parle je veux savoir la vérité il le faut. Alors je pris le chemin de la réserve je courait 2 fois plus vite que la normale. Je rentrait en trombe dans sa maison me transformant en humain et alla le voir direct.

- C'est vrai. Criai-je

- De quoi tu parle Jacob, me dit-il

- Est-ce vrai que tu a dis a les Cullen que si je devenais plus proche de Renesmée tu les tuerai

Il devena livide, blanc comme un drap

-Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle, me dit-il

-Ne me ment pas...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

- Est-ce vrai que tu a dis a les Cullen que si je devenais plus proche de Renesmée tu les tuerai

Il devenu livide, blanc comme un drap

- Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle, me dit-il

- Ne me ment pas...

Il me regarda d'un regard que je n'avais encore jamais vue . On aurai dis un mélange d'horreur de surprise et a la fois d'excuse. Mais pourquoi, est-ce vrai, est0ce que c'est la vérité. Il a chassé les vampires avec ma Renesmée avec eu.

- Comment a tu ou

- Je n'avais pas le choix

- Oh que si, Renesmée n'est même pas un vampire, Dis-je

- Si a moitié mais nous ne savons pas se qui se passera d'ici quelque année

- Elle ne sera jamais dangereuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire sa

- Non pas elle, je le sais je le sens.

- Tu la vue pour la première fois en 50 ans il y a quelque jours elle a très bien pus changé. Dit-il

- Même a sa, c'est la femme de ma vie. Tu devrai savoir se que je ressens toi mieux que personne.

- Je sais que sa te fait souffrir tout sa mais il le fallait, il le faut, Lâcha-t-il

comment pouvait-il dire sa. Après tout se que j'avais fait pour lui

- Comprend moi, Couina-t-il

Que je le comprenne et lui a t-il essayer de comprendre, Non. Il s'arrêta de parler, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant après. Il n'était même pas capable de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait probablement honte de se qu'il avait fait mais tend mieux. Il n'avais pas le droit.

- Nous n'avions pas je choix de faire sa Jacob, Dit-il

Il n'Avais pas le choix sa c'est la meilleur. Non mais attend il a dis Nous!

- Qui sa nous, Criai-je

Ses yeux se transforma en 2 grosse soucoupe, il se rendait compte de son erreur un peu trop en retard. Qui aurait bien pus faire sa. Comment, Pourquoi, Il n'avait pas le droit.

- Qui ?, Dis-je calmement.

Je lui laissa un moment de silence bien qu'il ne le méritais pas. Il pensait, sa se lisait sur son visage. Enfin il releva ses yeux sur moi.

- Moi et les Anciens.

- Comment sa les anciens, Qui parmi eu était de ton bord.

Un moment de silence, un ange passa.

- Tous. Tout les anciens étais en accord avec moi. Y compris ton père.

- QUOI! , criai-je

- Je suis vraiment désoler Jacob, je n'ai pas voulue que sa se termine ainsi.

Et bien pour une fin s'en ai une.

Je ne pouvais le croire comment pouvait-il m'avoir fait sa. Mon père ma trahis. Tout se que je voulais pour le moment c'était de m'exiler a quelque part sans personne seul.

- J'imagine que si jamais je la revoie, Il y aura des conséquence.

- Oui, nous ne pouvons tolérer se genre de relation.

- Que se passerait-il

- Et bien quelque choix se présenterai a nous. Un soie tu te range de notre coté et tu ne la voie plus ou si jamais vous vous renvoyer nous serons obliger de tuer toute sa famille y compris Renesmée et peut-être toi.

- Comment peux tu faire cela. Tu serait près a me tuer juste pour ne pas que j'accomplisse ma destiner avec un être rare.

- Si tu le voie comme sa alors oui. Je suis désoler.

- Je ne fais plus partie de ta meute. Si tu serai un ami tu n'aurai pas fait sa

- Tu ne peux pas partie.

- Ah oui, Je ne suis plus ton second je suis mon propre chef et personne ne fera du Mal a la personne que j'aime.

- Même si tu ne fais plus partie de la meute et que tu sort avec elle. Nous veron quand même se que nous avons décider.

- Et avec qui tu le fera, personne ne sera d'accord.

- Je peux les forcé.

- Tu ne pourra jamais me forcé moi. Au revoir Sam tu en me reverra plus jamais, dis-je en quittant la pièce la tête haute.

Il n'allait Plus jamais me revoir sa c'étais certain. Mais maintenant j'avais un autre problème a régler. Mon père comment a t-il pus. Il s'avait se que ej ressentais pour elle. En plus ej ne pouvais lui crier dessus il était mort il y a quelque année presque en même temps que le père de Bella. Juste pensée a elle. Lorsqu'elle m'avais dis ses chose il y a plusieurs année je lui avait crier dessus je ne croyais pas que c'était la vérité mais maintenant je m'en veux. Bien qu'elle aille effacer la mémoire de Renesmée Sa m'étais égal. Elle ne voulait que la protéger après tout. Du moins j'imagine, Elle n'a jamais vraiment accepter mon imprégnation mais Elle sais qu'elle ne peux rien faire contre. Je courrai a toute vitesse J'arrivâmes en Haut de la colline ou je l'avais revue la dernière fois, Ma Nessie. Je repensais a ses trait parfait sa douce Odeurs enivrante. Mais j'étais venue ici pour délivrer ma souffrance. Car c'est ici même que j'ai vider les cendre de mon père ne sachant pas se qui s'était passé dans se temps la. J'étais proche du bord près a sauter j'en avais besoin. Alors je me mis a courir, mais m'arrêta quelque minute avant de sauter. Non je ne devais pas, Se n'étais pas un choix raisonnable. Je repartie a courir je trouva une biche et me nourrie. Bien que sa ne soie pas ma nourriture préférer elle me remplissait l'estomac. J'étais en loup depuis le début de ma course et laissais échapper des cris qui me calmais peu a peu. Les avènement m'avais trop perturbé et je n'entendais plus rien ni voyais rien. Je ne sentais plus la terre sous moi. Ni rien j'étais dans le néant le plus total. Seul.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 **

Point de vue de Jacob :

Je me vis réveiller par un cris puissant. Mais a qui peut-il bien appartenir. Peut-être que j'ai rever après tout c'est possible mais quelque chose me dis qu'il est bien vrai. Mais qui a crier. Il faut que je le sache, je commença a parcourir les environs et ne vit rien puis je le réentendis encore plus puissant. Je me dirigeâmes dans sa direction. Une fois arrivé je reconnue immédiatement se parfum mais il étais mélangé avec celui d'un autre un vampire. Il ne me reste qu'un buisson a parcourir pour les voir.

Je sépara les branche et vit se a quoi je m'attendais le moins elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, du moins de la manière qu'il la touchais il devait être ensemble. Non elle étais a moi. Mais alors pourquoi a t-elle crier. C'est alors que sont visage se tourna vers le mien et je vis les larmes ravagé son si beau visage déformée par la peur. Je me concentra sur leur voie et l'entendit supplier de toute ses force se vampire. Comment peut-il lui faire sa. Je tremble de partout juste a cette vision. Je m'élança et le pris Renesmée tomba a terre et retrouva son chandail que cette pourriture lui avait enlever.

Je l'attaqua. Un bras, 2 bras, une jambe, une autre je vis un feu et les lança dedans. Se vampire criait sa souffrance mais je men foutais royalement, comment avait-il pus. Je lui arracha la tête et mis le reste de son corps dans le feu. Une foie sur qu'il étais bien mort je me tournais et fut une Renesmée inconsciente a terre, J'étais encore en loup. Je la pris et l'amena a un endroit ou j'étais le seul a allé. Elle tremblais de ton ses membre je la pris dans mes bras et essaya de lui donné le plus de chaleurs possible.

Je la laissa quelque minute pour me changé en humain et revena vers elle. Elle était encore sous le choc, la terreur se voyait encore sur ses trait. Je la repris dans mes bras et la serra. A présent elle dormais, je restait éveiller a la regarder. Elle cauchemardait, elle parlais dans son sommeil. Sortant des petit Non et des arrête mais surtout des je t'en supplie. La voir aussi fragile me brisa le coeur. Je la sera encore plus contre moi pour la mettre en sécurité du moins c'est se que j'essayais de me faire croire.

Voila maintenant 5h quelle est dans mes bras, Plongée dans ses cauchemars. Je la sentais bougé un peu allait-elle se réveiller. Si oui il faudrait peut-être mieux que je m'éloigne un peu. J'essaya mais elle me retins comme si elle avait peur de me perdre. Je resserra mes bras a l'entour d'elle. Et souffla de soulagement. Quelque minute plus tard elle se réveilla.

- Renesmée, lui dis-je calmement.

Point de vue de Renesmée :

Non, arrête, je t'en supplie. Pourquoi me faisait-il sa. Je me sentais sal, et Mal. je sais que je rêve mais revivre cela, mes insupportable. J'avais conscience que tout était finie et que j'avais été sauvé oui sauvé mais par qui. C'est alors que le souvenir de cette énorme bête réapparus. Inconsciemment je raffermis ma prise. Je sentais des bras a l'entours de moi était-ce se Nahuel, Non Jacob l'avait tuer, je crois, j'espère. Peu a peu je rouvris les yeux. Ma joue étais sur l'épaule d'un homme de couleur foncé. Je retourna mon visage vers le sien et découvris Jacob.

- Renesmée, me dit-il calmement.

Il est si chaud, son corps est bouillant. Mais peut-être me veut-il dus mal. Mais il m'avait sauver quoi que on ne sais jamais. Je me libéra de son emprise rapidement et me leva devant lui.

- Que me veut-tu, lui dis-je

- Rien, je en te ferai aucun ma,.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire, Le questionnais-je

- Tu a le droit au doute mais jamais je ne te ferai souffrir, me répondit-il

Est-ce que je devrais lui faire confiance après tout, ma famille m'avais menti. N'importe qui pourrait le faire. Mais j'avais l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas du tout de moi, demanda-t-il

- Désoler mais non, ma famille ta effacé de ma mémoire, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Bien que j'en savais une partie, une autre demeurais interdite.

- La raison que ma donné ma famille c'était parce que les loup-garous et les vampire ne devais pas être complice.

- C'est faux, Nous avons le droit de faire se que l'on veux. Il n'avais pas le droit de m'enlever de ta mémoire. Me dit-il

- Je le sais.

Un silence suivit. Que devrais-je dire. Je devais le remercié pour se qu'il a fait. Il ma sauvé après tout.

- Merci...

- de quoi, me demanda-t-il

- de.. De.. De comment dire de m'avoir sauvé de Nahuel, Lui dis-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne reviendra pas, je les tuer, me dit-il

Je ressentie du soulagement tous d'un coup. Merci mon dieu.

- Alors qui était-il, me questionna-t-il

Je m'assis près de lui et lui dis tout se que je savais sur Nahuel. Je lui dis qu'il m'avais effacé la mémoire lorsque j'étais jeune. Qu'il voulais que je devienne sa femme. Et d'autre chose sur lui que je savais. Nous restâmes la un long moment a se parler a se dire des choses sur nos famille respective. Mais maintenant je me rendais compte de quelque chose sois c'était lui, sois ma famille.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jour que Jacob m'avais enlever des griffes de Nahuel. Nous étions rester dans cet endroit ou Jacob m'avait emmené. J'étais bien ici avec lui. Il est drôle et essaye surtout de me changer les idées. Mais les imagines d'il y a quelque jours me hante encore surtout le regard de Nahuel. Des que je réussissais a dormir un peu je ne rêvais qu'a sa qu'a lui et a chaque voit Jacob me prenait dans ses bras chaud. Nous n'avions pas encore parler de certaine question qui nous brûle les lèvre. Notamment pour moi je me demande encore se que Carlisle avait voulus dire quand il m'avait dis que seul lui pouvais m'expliquer notre relation. Je me pose vraiment trop de question mais il n'empêche que sa me tracassait beaucoup. Mais aussi d'autre question s'imposait a mon esprit. Que dois-je faire. Est-ce que je dois resté avec lui ou retournée avec ma famille. Une petite voix en moi me souffle d'aller avec Jacob ainsi que mon cœur et mon âme. Mes ma raison ne pouvais me défaire de ma famille. Je suis seul dans cette tente que Jacob avait planté, lui il était partie se dégourdir les pattes un peu. J'aimais le voir en loup.

- Renesmée, cria Jacob

Je sortie de la tente et alla le voir. Il était mal en point il boitait je courrait vers lui a toute vitesse et le pris. Comment s'était-il fait cela.

- Jacob qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, demandais-je

- C'est Sam il ma trouver et on ses battue. J'ai réussie a m'enfuir, me dit-il

Je le pris et l'amena dans la tente il s'assit et je vérifiait sa jambe. Elle était très amocher. Je déchirait une partie de mon chandail et lui fit un carreau la ou il saignait.

- Merci.

- De rien Jacob, allonge toi as-tu mal a quelque part d'autre, lui demandais-je

- Au cote un peu.

- Enlève ton chandail je vais regarder.

Il hésita puis finalement il l'enleva et je ne pus m'empêche de le regarder il avait une musculature parfaite. Malheureusement, pour moi j'avais hériter de ma mère, donc je me retrouva rouge assez rapidement. Par chance il était trop amocher pour s'en apercevoir. Je palpait c'est cotes et il tressaillait. Il avait une cote de touché. Je pris une couverture que nous avions et l'enroula a l'entour de lui le plus serrer possible pour maintenir le tout en place.

- Ou a tu appris tout sa, Me demanda-t-il

- Carlisle m'a appris quelque truc, lui dis-je remplie de nostalgie.

- Elle te manque, ta famille je veux dire.

Que devais-je répondre a cette question

- Oui il me manque mais... ils m'ont déçu, lui dis-je tristement

- d'accord.

Il du se rendre compte que j'étais triste car il arrêta de parler et me regarda. La façon dont il me regarde est très bizarre jamais personne ne m'avait regarder comme sa avant. Puis nous entendîmes des cris de loup.

- Renesmée il faut partir d'ici ou il nous retrouverons et nous tuerons.

Le choix se présentait a moi, que devais-je faire le suivre ou le laissé seul blessé. Je n'ai qu'a le regarder droit dans les yeux pour savoir ma réponse. Oui j'allai allé avec lui. J'allai le suivre peu importe ce qui allait se passé.

- Partont, lui dis-je

Nous ne prime rien. Laissant toute les chose que nous avions sur place. Il avait de la difficulté a marché. Je le pris sur mon dos et commença a courir a toute vitesse. J'entendis les cris des loup approcher. Je courrait encore plus vite. Mais cela n'empêcha pas un loup de nous rattraper et d'atterrir devant nous. Je m'arrêta net que devais-je faire. Jacob débarqua de mon dos et approcha de l'animal de couleur Sable.

- Seth stp ne fait rien.

Et la le loup se changea en humain devant mes yeux. Nus! Je fermais les yeux aussitôt et j'entendis Jacob gronder.

- Désolé, c'est beau tu peux regarder, me dis une voix que je ne connaissais pas

Je me retourna et le vit habillé, il affichait un sourire. Qu'allait-il nous faire. Et comme si il avait lue dans mes pensé il nous répondit

- Je ne ferai rien. Je suis de votre coté, dit-il

- Pourquoi on te ferai confiance Seth, dis Jacob. Après tout Sam m'a menti pendant au moins 50 ans.

- Parce que je ne savais même pas se qui se tramait et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour le père de Renesmée et pour toi, je ne ferai jamais cela contre vous ainsi que d'autre.

- Comment sa, dis-je

- Et bien Moi, Embry, Quil, et les autre sauf Paul et Leah sont partie. Nous ne pouvions tolérer ses nouvelle 'loi'

- Commença nouvelle, demanda Jacob.

- Sam nous a dis que si nous voyons Un vampire nous devions le tué peux importe ou il se trouve ainsi que toi et Renesmée.

- Que va-t-il arrivé a ma famille.

- Oh t'inquiète pas les autre sont las-bas et les on prévenue et moi je dois vous ramener las-bas. Sauf que vous n'aller plus pouvoir vous voir.

- Quoi, Cria Jacob.

- Et du Calme c'est pas ma faute ces les autre. Bin pas tout le monde la, Mais partez le plus loin sur un autre continent si il le faut mais ne revenez plus. Sinon il vous sépareront. Nous dit-il

Et la il nous apporta un sac que nous n'avions pas encore remarquer il nous le donna et nous dis qu'il y avait des vêtement pour nous 2 ainsi que de l'argent. Nous partîmes quelque seconde après en entendant dernière nous un «Bonne chance» qui nous redonna l'énergie qu'il fallait. Au moins nous avions une personne de notre coté.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 **

7 Jours que moi et Jacob nous courrions vers le sud. Nous étions en constant déplacement. 1Semaine entière. Nous nous arrêtions seulement pour manger ou pour se reposer. Mais nous dormions chacun notre tour au cas ou il arriverait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Moi et Jacob ou plutôt Jake comme il m'avait demander de l'appeler, nous nous parlions presque pas. Bien que nous ayons fuit ensemble, une distance nous séparait. Bon c'est vrai que quand il était un loup et que quand il était comme cela il ne pouvais pas parlé mais quand même, Après tout j'avais quitté ma famille pour lui et C'était la même chose de son coté avec la meute. Dans le sac que nous avais donné Seth, Il y avait plusieur vêtements de l'argent et une lettre qui m'était adressé. Elle venait de mon père. Il me disait qu'il était fier de moi, et qu'il me faisait confiance. Se qui me surpris de sa par, normalement il ne me dis jamais se genre de truc. Mais la il m'avait dis se qu'il pensait réellement. Les blessure de Jake n'avais mis qu'une journée a se réparer. Donc, Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai plus eu a le porté. C'était assez drôle a voir d'un coté, c'est vrai une fille comme moi porté un grand gars comme lui. Il faut dire qu'il était vraiment grand et musclé, mais se qui faisait sa beauté était ses yeux d'un noir et ses trait de loup qu'on pouvais voir sur son visage. Nous étions rendue en Argentine passent par le brésil, la Colombie ainsi que le Mexique et d'autre pays pour se rendre ou nous étions je crois que nous étions assez reculer la ou nous étions, même un peu trop a mes yeux. Je m'arrêtait de courir, quelque seconde plus tard Jacob me dépassa puis revins sur ses pas pour s'arrêter devant moi.

- Je crois que nous somme assez éloigné de Forks nous devrions nous reposé pendant quelque jour puis repartir, quand dis-tu.

J'attendais sa réponse mais c'est vrai il ne pouvais pas parlé en loup.

- Désolé j'ai oublier, Un coup de patte pour Non 2 pour Oui.

La il fit un coup et j'attendais l'autre et il vint quelque seconde plus tard. J'étais soulagé et je laissais sortir un soupir de soulagement.

- Vient, trouvons une ville proche et un Hôtel. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.

Pour seul réponse je reçu un espèce de ronronnement qui ressemblais a un rire. Nous repartîmes a gauche. 20 minute plus tard nous arrivions a Río Gallegos a Santa Cruz. C'était une ville très charmante. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il parlait tous espagnole une chance que mon père eu l'idée de me donné des cour il y a quelque année. Nous étions encore dans la forets j'attendais que Jake se retransforme et s'habille. Deux seconde après il arrivait vers moi et me fit un sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau, son sourire son odeur... Non Renesmée pense pas a sa. Tu n'est rien pour lui. Il a juste voulue trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagné. Malgré cella il était partie pour être avec moi, ou en vérité c'était un coup monté et il se servait de moi. Oui sa devait être sa sinon jamais un garçons comme lui me sourirait avec se sourire si beau et chaleureux. Bon sa suffit La revient en a la fin. Non mais qu'es-ce qui me prend c'est une première jamais je m'étais posé se genre de question. Arrête tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. T'es capables. Après tout se n'est qu'un garçons. Tu le connais depuis quoi une semaine même pas. Quoi que si ma famille l'a effacer de ma mémoire, il devait être important...

- A quoi pense tu Renesmée, me coupa Jake dans mes réflexion.

- Eh.. Rien de bien important. Lui dis-je.

- Ok.

- Il faudrait trouvé un hôtel.

- Ta raison, bonne idée, me dit-il

Puis nous repartons. Quelque minute plus tard nous étions en face d'un Hôtel 3 étage a 4 étoile quand même c'est plutôt bien en plus il ne coûte vraiment pas cher. Nous arrivâmes a la réceptions et une femme arriva.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous. Questionna-t-elle

Mais étrangement elle avait posé la question seulement a Jacob. Non mais avez vous vus sa tête a l'autre elle bave presque. Arrête Nessie, il n'est rien dans ta vie. Et tu n'est rien pour lui

- Nous voudrions 2 chambre, lui dis-je avec un accent irrité.

Elle pianota sur son clavier et nous regarda, plutôt elle regarda Jake.

- Je suis désolé mais il nous reste juste une chambre, dit-elle presque désespérer.

Ah génial!! j'allait me trouvé avec lui dans une même chambre. Ou il y a une seul douche et un seul Lit J'imagine. Ou respire Renesmée. Ci c'était une blague elle n'était pas drole.

- D'accord nous la prenons, dis Jake.

Elle nous tendit la clef Que Jake pris puis il partie vers l'ascenseur je le suivie une fois dedans nous étions seul.

- Sa te dérange pas de partager avec moi, me risquais-je

- Non si nous devons continuer a nous enfuire vaut mieux resté ensemble au cas ou il y aurait du danger, dit-il simplement. Mais si sa te dérange je peux toujours essayer de..

- Non sa va ta raison c'est mieux comme sa, lui dis-je

Les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et nous, nous rendîmes dans notre chambre nous découvrîmes par le même fais qu'il n'avait qu'un lis mais heureusement il y avait un grand canapé. Je ne me verrais pas dormir avec lui quoi que sa serait intéressent, Non pense pas a sa Renesmée c'est pas bien.

- Je vais prendre une douche, lui dis-je

- D'accord moi je fais essayer de trouver quelque chose a mangé, me dit-il

- Bonne idée je meurs de faim

Puis je pris le sac et en sortir quelque vêtements a moi et alla dans la salle de bain je me dévêtis et rentra dans la douche en repensant a tout se qui c'était passé cette semaine. Je pris comme décisions de ne plus pensé a cela du moins maintenant. Je laissais mon esprit divagué sous l'eau brûlante. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se fermé sûrement Jacob qui partait. A non, je repensais encore a lui. A son corps parfait et a son sourire, ses lèvres. Oh non arrête De pensé a lui. Je fit le vide encore une fois et pus me détendre complètement.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 **_

_Point de vue D'Edward :_

8 jours, 8 Jours qu'elle n'était plus ici. 1 semaine et 1 jours que ma fille avait disparue. Bien que je savais qu'elle était en sécurité. Je ne pouvais m'empêche de pensé a elle. Bella devenait de plus en plus distante se Maudissant de se quelle avait faite. Elle m'avais avouer avoir appelé Nahuel et lui avoir demandé de revenir enlever encore une fois la mémoire a Renesmée. Bien sur ma réaction première a été de la Haïr. Mais comment Détesté la femme que nous aimons.

Nous avions trouvé les reste de Nahuel en cendre. Nous avions pus trouver la trace de Nessie et Jacob juste a coté du feu. Il on du se battre je ne veux même pas pensé a cela, est-elle blessé. Tout se que nous étions sur c'est quelle était Avec Jacob, car nous ne pouvions plus la voir. Seth avait pus les retrouvé et leur donné le sac que j'avais fait pour eu ainsi que de l'argent et une lettre pour elle, ma fille, Notre Ange.

Depuis leur dépars beaucoup s'était passé, Notamment le ralliment de certain loup a nous. Et surtout nous avions été attaquer plusieur fois par Sam et le reste de sa meute. Il était partie juste a temps, mais il nous avais avertie qu'il allait revenir. Nous n'avons pas peur car après tout il était beaucoup moins nombreux que nous.

Une autre journée encore se levais a contre coeur je me rendais vers la villa. Mais une fois arriver las-bas tout se que je vis fut au moins 15 loup. Mais comment est-ce possible. Ma famille ainsi que les autre loup arriva en tout nous nous étions 18 Se qui était plus qu'eux. Nous étions tous surpris Devant notre Hébétude Sam me dis par pensé

_- _**_Tu croyais quand même pas que nous allions venir avec le peux de personne que j'avais a mes ordre, Voici une meute qui vient du Brésil, Oh c'est vrai nous ne te l'avons pas dis Plusieur son rester las-bas et on sentie L'odeurs frai de ta Fille et Jacob a l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être Déja mort, que c'est dommage _**

Je sortie un grognement malgré moi et répéta se qu'il venait de me dire au reste de ma famille. D'autre grognement séchapère des loup et de ma famille. Alors je sauta sur la george de Sam et avec la surprise je réussit a le mordre juste un peu pour que mon venin aille dans son corps pour le tué, c'est alors que la Bataille commença. Bella fonça droit sur un loup couleur rouge et réussit a le mordre puis continua bien quelle pris quelque coup elle se défendait plutôt bien. Alice et jasper entouraire 2 loup et sauta sur eu en même temps, ils les métrisa aussi et les morda. Esmée eu plus de difficulté elle avait un bras en moins ainsi que Carlisle il lui manquait un pied. Je réussis a venir a leur secours et en les débarrassant d'un énorme loup. Emmet s'amusait a se battre comme toujours tendis que Rosalie lui répétais de faire bien attention a lui.

Le carnage Continua pendant au moins 1 heure, j'aidais le plus de personne possible. A la fin il ne restait que 2 loup de leur coté 'Leah' et un de l'autre meute. De notre camp ma famille était toute en vie quoi que, certain avais perdu quelque membre. Malheureusement 2 de nos loup sont mort, 'Quil' et 'Collin' Et Seth était sérieusement amoché. Je m'approcha de Leah et lui demanda :

**- Veux-tu te joindre a nous ainsi qu'a ton frère et nous aidé ou veux tu mourir. **

Elle médita en peux et me répondit par la pensé qu'elle acceptais ma proposition de les rejoindre, mais le temps que je parle avec elle l'autre loup avait pris la fuite.

Elle nous informa que se qu'avait dis Sam n'étais que mensonge et que aucun n'étais sur la piste de Renesmée et Jacob. Ainsi que celui qui s'était enfui était le Bêta de la meute, il s'appelais Stephen.

_Point de vue de Jacob : _

1 semaine que nous courrions le plus loin possible chaque jour je m'empêchais de la prendre dans mes bras de la sentir la touché. Je ne devais pas pensé sa. Je n'avais pas le droit, J'étais rien juste une escapade pour défier ses parent du moins s'est ce que j'essayais de me faire croire pour ne pas trop pensé a elle mais dans le fond je suis totalement amoureuse d'elle. Et se depuis quelle est née. Elle s'arrêta et me demanda si nous pouvions prendre un hôtel je lui dis oui. Puis quelque temps après nous débouchions dans une petite ville, Nous arrivâmes devant un hôtel et entrâmes.

Rendue a la réceptions la femme me dévisagea d'une drôle de manière, Renesmée demanda 2 chambre mais la femme nous annonça qu'il n'en restait qu'une avec une pointe de Jalousie. Renesmée pris la clef et je me rendis a l'ascenseur. Elle avait eu une lueur de Haine dans les yeux lorsque nous avions quitté la réceptions. Peut-être que c'est parce que elle ne veux pas que nous avions la même chambre.... attend ses vrai sa On va devoir partager une même chambre. Oh Génial. Que de mieux pour rajouté a mon stress. Mais quoi que c'est une bonne idée comme sa on pourra mieux se protégé et aussi peut-être mieux se connaître après tout elle ne se souvenait plus de moi. Puis elle me dis avec de la gêné

**- Sa te dérange pas de partager avec moi.  
- Non si nous devons continuer a nous enfui vaut mieux resté ensemble au cas ou du danger,** dis-je simplement. **Mais si sa te dérange je peux toujours essayer de..  
- Non sa va ta raison c'est mieux comme sa,** Dit-elle.

Au moins elle partageait la même gêné que moi. Les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit puis nous rentrâmes dans la chambre pour trouvé qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit. La seul chose a la quelle je pensais a se moment c'est de l'avoir dans mes bras. Puis elle me sortie de mon fantasme en me disant qu'elle allait dans la douche. J'esquissa et lui répondue que j'allai acheté de la nourriture. Elle sortie quelque vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle D'eau. Il me pris toute mes force pour sortir de cette pièce et m'aérer les pensés. La seul chose que je voulais faire était d'allé la rejoindre. Mais je m'interdis de pensé a cela. Je descendis en bas et sortie de l'hôte. Je trouva un épicerie et direct a coté il y avait un espèce de place avec plein de jeux vidéo Je décida de me payer quelque partie pour me changé les idée après je ferait les course. Je ne le savais pas encore mais se fut une Grave erreurs de ma part de traîné la et de ne pas retournée auprès de Renesmée.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonjours a tous!!

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre

En vérité il y a déjà 30 chapitre décris, il faut juste que je les mette sur le site en attendans Aller sur cela il y a ma story décris avec tout les chapitre dessu

http://lie-of-life(.)skyrock(.)com/

Aussi je recherche une correctrice ou correcteur car je sais J'écris avec beaucoup de faute!

Tk Bonne fin de soirée!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

_Point de vue de Renesmée :_

Ma douche dura au moins un bon 30 minute. Au moins je pus vraiment détendre tout mes muscle. Et surtout ne pensé a rien. Je sortie et pris une serviette et m'essuya le corps une foie faite je m'habilla puis sortie pour voir si Jacob était revenue mais non. Aucune nouvelle. Je pris le séchoir de L'hôtel et me sécha les cheveux. Les lissant par la même occasion. Une fois fini je m'assis sur le lit et ouvrit la télévision. Lorsque j'allais changé de poste Quelqu'un toqua a la porte je me levis et alla voir, sa devait être probablement Jacob qui a oublier de prendre la clef. J'ouvris et découvris un jeune Homme assez beau mais pas autant que Jacob. Oh non arrête de pensé a lui.

**- Puis-je vous aidé,** lui dis-je  
**- Oui j'ai oublier ma clef dans ma chambre et je voulais savoir si je pouvais utilisé Votre téléphone pour appelé la réception,** me demanda-t-il  
**- Oui rentré.**

Il rentra et se dirigea vers le téléphone, je ferma la porte. Lorsque je me retourna il était en traind e composer le numéro, après quelque minute il raccrocha et me remercie

**- Quelle est votre nom,** lui demandais-je  
**- Moi C'est Stephen et vous?  
- Renesmée, **lui répondis-je  
**- C'est bien se que je pensais, tu est la Cullen qu'il protège. **

Oh non sa ne voulait rien dire de bon.

**- Que me veux tu  
- Moi te tué, me venger. Ta Famille a tué la mienne au complet. Alors tu va payer pour eu, **me Menaça-t-il  
-** Je n'ai pas peur, si tu est toujours en vie c'est que tu t'ai probablement enfui, Trouillard,** lui dis-je  
**- Crois-moi tu va regretter se que tu vient de dire ainsi que ta famille va pleurer ta triste Mort.  
**  
Il pris ma tignasse dans ses mains et approcha mon visage du sien alors il sortie les mots quelque mots suivant

- **Après t'avoir tué, sa sera le tour de ton compagnons de Voyage ce Jacob.**

Alors la ma colère se vit encore plus grande. Il pouvait me tué si il le voulais mais pas lui, Pas Jacob. Je lui mis un coup entre les 2 jambe il me lâcha et tomba au sol. Avec mon genou je lui mis un coup au visage et Plusieurs avec mon pied dans les cote.

**- Alors tu fais moins le malin,** lui dis-je en lui assénant un autre coup dans ses partie intime.

Il releva le visage vers moi puis il se changea en loup. Il était énorme encore plus que Jacob. Il m'envoya Valser contre le mur et je tomba a terre je me releva et il me mis un coup de point en plein dans l'épaule. Je tomba a terre et il me donna un coup dans le ventre. Je réussie a lui faire un croche pied et a me relevé debout. Je laissais place a ma rage lui donnant des milliers de coup de point et pied partout. J'avais les mains en sang mais je m'en fichait éperdument.

Je me relevais pensant qu'il était mort, je me rendis dans la salle de bain et me nettoya les main. Mais j'aurait du vérifier qu'il étaient bien mort car il était derrière moi. Il m'empoigna et me fit tomba contre la baignoire, je laissait échapper des gémissement de douleur alors qu'il continuait a me battre de tout son possible. Tout se que j'entendais a se moment s'était l'eau du robinets couler. Alors arriva une solution je ne savais pas si elle était possible ou si elle allait faire quelque chose mais il fallait que j'essaye je le repoussa le plus possible en lui affaissent un coup de point dans son visage, il recula et s'écrasa dans le miroir alors je pris le séchoir et le mis dans le lavabo, la ou sa une de ses patte était.

Le séchoir eu pour effet de donné une décharge éclectique a mon asseignant. Les lumière clignotai et des mèche sortait de feu sortait de l'instrument qui me servit a enfin mettre fin a son attaque. Le loup avait encore des convulsions mais bien vite elle stopère. Le Loup se retransforma en Homme je vérifiait si son cœur était encore intacte mais il ne battait plus. La vie était partie de lui. Alors je me laissait tombé au Sol Ensanglanté... Tout se que j'entendis fut l'eau coulé, me laissant bercé par se son je m'endormis pensant ne jamais me réveiller.

Je ne sais pas ou je me trouvais mais tout se que je savais s'est que j'avais Mal, Mes muscles était comprimer. Je ne réussissait pas a bouger mes jambe. Tout se que je savais ses que j'étais sur un lit moelleux du moins je le croix. Est-ce sa le paradis?

J'ouvris un œil puis un autre. Quelqu'un avait ma mains dans la sienne mais qui? Je retourna ma tête et fit la mains de quelqu'un puis remontent je vis Jacob. Il était la, ici avec moi au Paradis, mais si il était la sa voulait dire qu'il était Mort. Non c'est impossible je dois être encore sur cette terre. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna sont visage vers moi. Ses yeux s'illuminait sous mon regard.

**- Nessie tu va bien, Oh mon dieu je suis tellement content que tu sois réveiller,** me dit-il  
-** Jacob.....** Ma voix était rauque et faible.  
-** Nessie ne parle pas trop, sa va de prendre des force,** me dit-il  
**- Que s'est-il passé, **lui dis-je dans un souffle.  
-** En vérité je comptait sur toi pour me le dire. Tout se que je sais sais que quand je suis rentré tu était sur le sol en sang, et qu'il y avait un homme sur le comptoir.. Mort,** Me dit-il

Je me rappelle maintenant la bagarre tout, Je mis ma main qu'il y avait dans la sienne sur sa joue et lui montra se qu'il sais passé au complet. Se qui eu pour but de M'affaiblir encore plus, Mes paupière se fermère encore plus. Une fois que mon récit fut terminé ma mains tomba sur le lit et je ne pus me retenir de sombré encore une fois. Du loin j'entendis quelque parole.

**Dors mon Ange, Je suis la, je veille sur toi**

Les seul mot qui sortie de ma bouche fut :

**- Prend moi dans tes bras.**

Puis je m'endormis dans une nuits sans rêve, seulement du Calme.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

_Point de vue de Jacob :_

3 Jours, 3 long jours a la voir sur se lit dans ses songe, endormie. 3 Jours que je l'avais retrouvé en sang dans la salle de bain de notre chambre d'hôtel. Une bagarre avait eu lieu car le corps de son asseyant était dans la même pièce lui il était mort. Je pus reconnaître a l'odeur qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou, aussi au peu de vêtement qu'il portait. La chambre était en bordel et du sang se trouvais un peu partout.

Lorsque je l'avais trouvé je l'avais mis sous l'eau espérant qu'elle se réveille mais non. Elle avait été bien sonné. Au moins son corps pus être nettoyer. Une fois le sang partie je l'avais pris dans mes bras était sotie par la porte de balcons que nous avions, m'enfoncent dans la forets. Je resta 1 journée, puis je suis repartie chercher un autre hôtel. J'en trouvais un moins cher, mais de la même qualité. Pendant les 3 jours je fermis mes yeux seulement quelque minute, veillant sur elle, Mon âme sœur.

Puis dans la journée du troisième jours elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, plongeant les sien dans les mien. A se moment je vis le plus beau des ange sur cette terre.

**- Nessie tu va bien, Oh mon dieu je suis tellement content que tu sois réveiller,** lui dis-je  
**- Jacob..... **Sa voix était rauque et faible.  
**- Nessie ne parle pas trop, sa va de prendre des force,** lui suggérais-je  
**- Que s'est-il passé, **me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
**- En vérité je comptait sur toi pour me le dire. Tout se que je sais sais que quand je suis rentré tu était sur le sol en sang, et qu'il y avait un homme sur le comptoir.. Mort, **lui dis-je

Elle entra dans une profonde réflexion, elle se souvenait de se qu'il s'était passé. Sa main qui était dans la mienne viens se posé sur ma joue. Quelle était douce, Puis un flot d'image arriva. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait sont don sur moi depuis nos retrouvailles, du moins de mon coté. Elle me montra alors la bagarre les coup qu'elle lui avait donné ainsi que ceux qu'elle reçu. Alors a cette instant je me maudissait de ne pas être rentrer plutôt. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de me montré sa victoire, un peu bizarre soit-il. Sa main s'écrasa sur le lit et ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul. M'avoir montré ses image l'épuisa encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors a cette instant je lui dis ces parole que je voulais le plus sécurisant pour elle, et qui me comblait.

**- Dors mon Ange, Je suis la, je veille sur toi,** lui dis-je sur une voix douce.

Ses simple mots eu un effets apaisant sur elle car ses trait se détendire immédiatement, laissant flotter sur ses lèvre un petit sourire en coin. Alors la elle prononça ces quelque mots qui m'emplissa de bonheur

**- Prend moi dans tes bras.**

Je me releva et alla me coucher au fond du lit l'entrainant des mes bras. Elle me séra, et s'endormit. A cette instant, je m'offrit a moi aussi quelques heure de repos dans les bras de la femme que j'aime de tout mon être.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux celle de Renesmée ce posèrent sur moi, comme un soleil dans mon obscurité, un sourire béat se plaça sur mon visage et sur le sien aussi. Elle se décala pour s'assire mais une douleur la pris et elle retomba sur le lit.

**- Renesmée tout va bien,** lui demandais-je

Elle me répondit par un petit sourire et reportât son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Elle devait probablement avoir faim mais dans son état nous ne pouvions allé chassé elle se contentera de la nourriture de l'hôtel ou alors elle viendra avec moi dans la forets et je l'aiderais.

**- A-tu faim,** questionnais-je  
**- Un peu mais je n'ai pas soif ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle calmement.  
- D'accord, Que veux-tu a mangé, **lui demandais-je  
**- Eh je sais pas vraiment il n'y a pas un menue.  
- Je sais pas attant.**

Je la pris et la coucha a coté de moi et me leva du lit. Je regardais sur le bureau proche du téléphone et trouvas un feuillet. Je le pris et l'ouvrit c'était bien le menue de l'hôtel.

**- Tien le voilà, lui dis-je en lui donnant. Elle le regarda puis releva ses yeux sur moi.  
- Je vais juste prendre des bonnes crêpe au chocolats,** dit-elle.  
**- Tu les adore encore,** lui dis-je.  
**- Quoi?  
- Lorsque tu était petite c'était l'un des plat que tu demandais le plus souvent a Esmée et ta mère,** lui dis-je  
**- D'accord, c'est vrai que je l'ai aime encore beaucoup,** me dit-elle.  
**- Bon moi allé je commande. **

Je pris le téléphone et composa le numéros du restaurent de l'hôtel. Il pris nos commande et nous avertie que la nourriture arriverait dans a peu près 15 a 30 minute. Je vins vers elle et m'assoie a coté face a elle. Elle voulait me demander quelque chose mais, elle hésitait je le voyais sur ses trait. Je décida d'attendre quelle me parle d'elle même et de pas la poussé. Lorsqu'elle allait enfin se décider on toqua a la porte. J'alla voir et il s'agissait du Garçons d'étage avec nos plat. Je les pris et les amena a Nessie.

**- Voudrais-tu m'aide a me relevé s'il te plaie,** me dit-elle  
**- J'arrive.**

Je la pris et la mis en position assise accoté sur le fond du lit. Puis je lui amena sont repas. Qu'elle dégusta avec appétit et je fit de même. Rendue a la moitié de son repas elle me regarda sérieusement. Puis elle me demande :

**- Voudrais-tu me raconté quelque souvenir que tu a de moi. J'aimerais les connaître pour discerné le vrai du faux, **me demande-t-elle  
**- Bien sur, alors par quoi commencé.  
- J'imagine que tes parent on du le jeter ou le caché mais lorsque tu est née le t'ai fabriquer un petit loup en nounours de la même couleurs que moi. Bin plutôt de ma fourrure, lui dis-je en riant. Elle fit de même se qui me réchauffât le cœur.  
- Je l'ai encore, du moins si il ne l'on pas détruit avec notre départ. Mais dans mes souvenir s'est Emmett qui me la donné. Il me la avoué lui même quelque minute après avoir tout découvert. Pendant 10 ans j'ai dormi avec lui même si j'avais l'esprit et le corps d'une jeune femme je dormais avec lui,** me dit-elle  
**- Sa me fait plaisir de savoir au moins que tu la utilisé, même si tu ne te rappelle pas que je te l'ai donné.  
- A tu d'autre souvenirs,** me demande-t-elle  
**- J'en ai dès milliers a te raconté, **lui répondis-je


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

_Point de vue de Renesmée : _

Je lui demanda :

**- Voudrais-tu me raconté quelque souvenir que tu a de moi. J'aimerais les connaître pour discerné le vrai du faux.  
- Bien sur, alors par quoi commencé,** me dit-il  
**- J'imagine que tes parent on du le jeter ou le caché mais lorsque tu est née je t'ai fabriquer un petit loup en nounours de la même couleurs que moi. Bien plutôt de ma fourrure,** me dit-il en riant. Je fit de même.  
**- Je l'ai encore, du moins si il ne l'on pas détruit après notre départ. Mais dans mes souvenir s'est Emmett qui me la donné. Il me la avoué lui même quelque minute après qu'il ai su que j'avais tout découvert. Pendant 10 ans j'ai dormi avec lui, même si j'avais l'esprit et le corps d'une jeune femme je dormais avec lui, **lui dis-je  
**- Sa me fait plaisir de savoir au moins que tu la utilisé, même si tu ne te rappelle pas que je te l'ai donné.  
- A tu d'autre souvenirs,** lui demandais-je  
**- J'en ai dès milliers a te raconté,** me répondit-il

Le sourire qu'il avait me redonna de l'énergie. J'avais toujours Mal partout et j'avais de la difficulté a marché. Mais j'espérais que j'allais me mettre bientôt sur pied pour partir d'ici. Il se coucha a coté de moi, et me regarda. Je me mis a coté de lui et déposa ma tête sur son épaule.

**- Raconte moi des chose.  
- Comme quoi, quelle souvenir tu veux que je te raconte, **me dit-il.  
**- Tout, je veux tous les connaître. Du moins ceux que tu a avec moi,** dis-je en riant.

Il sourit a son tours puis souffla.

**- Je me rappelle que quand tu était qu'un bébé et que tu avait faim. Tu avait une curieuse tendance a me mordre,** pouffât-il  
**- T"es pas sérieux, je te faisais pas mal au moins  
- Bien sur que non, je suis très solide, **ria-t-il. **Mais plus sérieusement tu me mordais seulement quand je refusait de te donné a boire ou a mangé. C'était plutôt drôle en fait.  
- Si tu le dit.  
- C'est vrai que je me rappelle de la réaction de ta famille la première fois que tu ma mordu, tous pensait que j'allais mourir,** dit-il  
**- Comment sa?  
- Le venin des vampire est mortel pour les loup garou.  
- J'aurais pus te tué sa veux dire,** me morigénais-je.  
**- Tu la pas fait au moins c'est sa qui compte,** me dit-il

Quand même j'aurais pus le tué a cette seul pensé je me détestait, et si maintenant que j'avais vieillie mon venin était mortel. C'est dangereux pour lui trop dangereux. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

**- Sais-tu si je suis dangereuse pour toi, maintenant,** lui demandais-je.  
**- Sa m'étonnerais, tu a mordu le loup que tu a combattue et il n'est pas mort a cause de sa, **me répondit-il

Mordre, j'ai mordu le loup de l'autre fois, mais je ne m'en rappelais plus. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi après tout. Il faut que je me change les idée.

**- Raconte moi des chose drôle.  
- Eh ok je l'ai, quelque mois après que tu soit venue au monde tu avait le droit de sortir en public. Donc nous somme partie nous 2, Alice et Rosalie faire les 'Boutique'. Bien sur j'étais le seul garçons présent. Tes tante mon faite porté tout les sac et en plus a un moment donné tu tes endormie parce que tu était trop fatigué et c'est qui a hériter de toi alors que les 2 autre continuait leur magasinage. Imagine j'avais 20 millions de sac a transporté en plus d'une petite fille.**

J'imaginais la scène et je ne pus me retenir de rire, j'aurais aimé m'en souvenir. En faite j'aimerais tellement me souvenir de tout. J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir eu la mémoire effacer. Mais la vie est ainsi. Elle est injuste.

**- En a tu d'autre.  
- Oui, je me souviens de ton sourire de victoire lorsque nous allions chassé et que tu attrapait une plus grosse proie que moi ou quand on faisait une course et que tu gagnais. Tu avais une de c'est joie de vivre.  
**  
Se qu'il ne savait pas c'était quand partant de Forks j'avais changé j'étais devenue moins survolté et plus simple, plus Obéissante. Peut-être que je changerais, se que je ne savait pas c'était que j'avais déjà changé. J'étais heureuse avec lui. Il me faisait rire. Mais pourquoi je ressentais ses sentiment, je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais même pas se qu'il voulais dire, c'est papillon dans mon ventre se sourire plaqué sur mes lèvre ne voulais se déplacé. J'étais avec lui je sentait sa chaleur. Et priai les dieu pour que rien n'arrive.

La semaine passa ainsi, moi reprenant mes force et lui me racontant des chose sur nous. Je me plaisais ici. Mais tout a une fin, des que je fus capable de tenir debout nous repartons pour ailleurs. Cette fois si nous décisions qu'il fallait quitté le continent, donc nous partîmes vers l'Afrique du Sud. Tout se que j'espérais c'est que tout se passerais bien las-bas. Même si plus les jour passait plus je ressentais des chose forte pour Jacob, je me faisait violence car après tout il a au moins 17 ans de plus que moi même si il avait l'air presque de mon age se serait sûrement étrange pour lui.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonjours a tous!!

Alors comment trouvé vous ma story (Je sais j'ai beaucoup de faute!)

Tk je suis toujours a la recherche de correcteur!

Donner moi de vos Nouvelles.

Bonne soirée, ou journée


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

_Point de vue De Renesmée : _

1 Mois que nous étions partie en Afrique du sud. Nous étions resté las-bas seulement 5 jours car nous avons découverts qu'il y avait une tribu de loup-garou dans la ville ou nous étions donc nous avons remonté au nord pour nous rendre en Éthiopie mais encore la nous somme resté que 1 semaines avant de nous faire encore une fois attaquer mais cette fois par des vampire. Nous avons réussie a nous échapper de justesse mais cette fois se fut Jacob qui a été blessé. Heureusement se n'était pas grave.

Ensuite nous étions partie a Rome la nous avons réussit a y resté 2 semaine. Cela fais 2 jours que nous étions partie de las-bas pour nous rendre a Genève en Suisse. La route avait été plus longue car nous n'avions pas pris d'avions cette fois si. Finalement il ne restait qu'une heure a peu près et nous étions rendu las-bas. J'entendis le ventre de Jacob faire du bruit, c'est vrai qu'il mangeait beaucoup et que nous devions chassé un peu avant d'arrivé a la civilisation car sinon je ne saurait pas me retenir.

**- Jacob arrête toi!**

Il se stoppa et se retourna pour me faire face.

**- On devrait chassé un peu avant d'arrivé a la ville. **

Il ne fit rien, Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublier qu'il ne pouvais plus parlé lorsqu'il était en loup.

**- Un coup de pate pour oui, 2 coup pour non,** lui dis-je en rigolant.

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvre qui ressemblais a un sourire et tapa une fois sur le sol.

**- Ok on se retrouve ici dans 30 min Max.**

Pour réponse il hulula puis partie. La relation que nous avions les 2 était revenue au point mort. Depuis l'incident et ma convalescence ou il m'avais presque tout dis sur mes 2 ans passé avec lui, il se comportait bizarrement avec moi. Il ne me regardait plus dans les yeux et avait l'air toujours stresser comme s'il allait se passé quelque chose, mais jamais rien ne se produisait. Je me promis a moi même de lui parler le plus vite possible pour comprendre se qui se passait avec lui, Car ses plutôt étrange.

La semaine que nous avions passé ensemble en Argentine nous avais beaucoup rapprocher nous étions presque tout le temps ensemble a se parlé et la nuits lorsque mes cauchemar me faisait frissonné de terreur il me prenait toujours dans mes bras me sécurisant en même temps. Lorsqu'il s'était fait blesser en Éthiopie j'avais compris mes sentiment pour Lui. Je l'aimais. Et je croit que je l'aime depuis toujours. Je ne le sais pas pourquoi mais en moi je ressent une forte sensation de bien être lorsque je suis avec lui. Mais il faut que j'arrête de pensé ainsi a lui. Il ne ressent probablement pas les même chose que moi. Il agit probablement pour mes parent. Comme un grand frère. Pense a autre chose allé. Il faut que tu te nourrice. Alors je laissait mon odorat pensé a la place de mon esprit je perçu l'odeur d'une biche. Je fonça droit sur elle pour me nourrir de son sang. Comparer a Jacob moi je me nourrissais de son sang et lui de sa chair. Je repartie a la chasse pour pouvoir bien me contenté. Je sentie une autre biche et lui procura le même traitement que l'autre. Je repartie vers notre lieu de rencontre et il était déjà la.

**- On peux y allé,** lui dis-je

Pour seul réponse il se détourna et partie a la course. Je partie en arrière de lui et courue le plus vite pour arrivé a coté de lui. Bientôt nous arrivâmes a l'orée de la forets. Il partie se changer et réapparut en humain.

**- Bon on cherche tout de suite un hôtel ou tu veux faire autre chose,** le questionnais-je  
**- Ses comme tu veux,** me répondit-il  
**- Ok très bien, on devrait allé prendre une chambre et déposé notre stocke et prendre une douche.  
**  
Il me répondit seulement par un hochement de tête et partie au devant. J'alla le rejoindre et me plaça a sa gauche encore une fois il était étrange. On dirait qu'il voudrait faire quelque chose mais qu'il ne peux pas. Nous n'humes que quelque minute a marché que déjà nous trouvions un hôtel. Nous primes une chambre. C'était plus économique et beaucoup moins dangereux d'être dans la même chambre. Mais cette fois si on dirait qu'il n'était pas content de se trouver dans la même chambre que moi. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi. Et encore une fois la réceptionniste lui faisait de l'oeil.

Je n'en peu plus. Il faut que je lui parle le plus vite possible. Nous rentrâmes dans l'ascenseur et il y avait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il n'arrêtait pas de me reluquer. J'entendis Jacob grogné et me prendre la main lorsque les porte de l'ascenseur se sont ouverte. Il m'amena jusqu'a la porte de notre chambre et entra moi sur les talons. Il me lâcha enfin la main. J'allait lui demandé se qui lui prenais lorsqu'il pris son sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau couler et compris qu'il prenais une douche.

Je m'assis sur le lit et fouilla un peu partout avec mes yeux la chambre elle était grande avec un petit salon et une chambre ouverte sur le salon. La salle de bain se trouvais a la gauche et la fenêtre pour voir dehors était de coté droit. Je l'ouvrit et vit qu'il y avait un grand balcon. Je sortie et contempla les étoile. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'était resté la mais lorsque je revient il était assis sur un divan et regardais la télé. Je décida de prendre moi aussi une douche sa me fera le plus grand bien. Du moins je l'espérait.

Je n'arrivais pas a oublier son visage. Ses actions pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi avec l'autre homme je n'avais rien sentie d'anormal cher lui. J'arrêta l'eau et sortie. Je me sécha m'habilla et alla le rejoindre. Il n'était plus la mais coucher Sur le lit. Ses yeux était grand ouvert et il regardais le plafond. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, sois c'était maintenant ou jamais.

**- Jacob faut qu'on Parle,** prononçais-je.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

_Point de vue de Renesmée :_

Il était Sur le lit. Ses yeux était grand ouvert et il regardais le plafond. Je ne pouvais plus attendre sois c'était maintenant ou jamais.

**- Jacob faut qu'on Parle,** prononçais-je.

Et il ne bougea pas tout de suite puis il s'assit sur le lit, moi je resta debout devant lui. Je plongea mes yeux dans les sien puis il les baissa.

**- De quoi veux-tu parlé Renesmée, **me dit-il  
**- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu réagis comme sa.  
- Je réagis comment, de quoi tu parle. **

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir j'allais enfin pouvoir posé mes question mais voudra-t-il y répondre.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regarde plus dans les yeux,** lui dis-je

Aucune réponse, j'attends un peu mais toujours rien.

**- Pourquoi tu est sur la Défensive avec moi, **lui demandais-je

Il avait encore la tête vers le bas. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas.

**- Pourquoi a tu réagis ainsi tantôt avec se type dans l'ascenseur si je ne suis rien pour toi. **

Les dernier mots que j'avais prononcé eu une réaction cher lui. Il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux et se leva.

**- Tu crois vraiment que tu n'est rien pour moi,** me dit-il  
**- Sa se vois de la manière que tu es avec moi ses dernier temps,** lâchais-je  
**- Tu ne sais rien du tout,** me dit-il  
-** A oui alors dit moi pourquoi tu réagis ainsi avec moi. Si tu ne veux plus que je reste avec toi je m'en n'irais,** Lui dis-je en m'éloignant vers la porte  
**- Non reste.**

Pourquoi était-il ainsi avec moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

**- Tu veux que je reste, tu es si distant avec moi depuis qu'on est arrivé sur se continent. Comment veux tu que je réagisse. **

Il ne répondit pas, je m'avança vers lui pour arrivé a moins d'un mètre de lui. Il voulais dire quelque chose mais ne savais pas les mots.

**- Que veux-tu de moi, que souhaite tu a la fin, **souffla t-il  
**- Tu veux vraiment le savoir.**

Je décida de tout lui dire, lui dire se que je ressentais vraiment. Je ne pouvais plus le gardé pour moi. Il fallait qu'il le sache. Même si cela risquait de nous éloigné je devais lui faire par de mes sentiment.

**- Oui je veux savoir,** me dit-il

J'allait tout lui dévoilé une fois pour toute.

**- Je souhaite que tu prennes ma main quand je suis bouleversée, Je souhaite que sans moi ton coeur se brise, Je souhaite que sans moi tu ne puisses pas manger, Je souhaite que tu ais besoin de moi, Je souhaite être la fille que tu préfères, que mon sourire soit ton genre de sourire préféré, Je veux être la dernière chose dans ton esprit avant que tu t'endormes, Je veux que tu penses que je suis la raison pour laquelle tu es sur Terre. Au fond, je souhaite que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu m'aime comme moi je t'aime.  
**  
Je lui avais enfin dit tout se que je voulais lui dire. Je baissa la tête et me détourna de lui je m'élançais pour aller ouvrit la porte mais il me pris le bras et me retourna vers lui. Ses yeux plongea dans les miens. Doucement il s'approcha encore plus de moi et déposa ses lèvre sur les mienne. Je ne comprenais pas se qui se passait mais tout se que je peux dire c'est que avant aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant.

C'est lèvre était si douce sur les miennes comme une petite caresse, Une de ses mains était au creux de mes reins et une autres en arrière de ma nuque. Les miennes était dans ses cheveux. Nos langue se retrouver pour valsé ensemble. Alors la un flot d'image arriva dans mon esprit. Je mis fin a notre premier baiser pour prendre ma tête entre mais main, un mal de tête me pris. Puis après quelque minute je me rendais compte de se qui se passait.

Jacob me regardais avec douceur et amour mais aussi avec de la peur. J'étais accroupie a terre. Alors je compris que mes sentiment était réciproque avec les sien. Alors je lui dis se qui venais de se passé.

**- Jacob.. Je me souviens de tout.**

Il ne compris pas puis il ouvrit grand les yeux et m'étreignit. Grâce a son baiser tout mes souvenir les vrai était revenue dans ma mémoire.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Bonjours a vous tous!

Sachez que je m'excuse pour mes chapitre qui peuvent paraitre plutôt cours mais que voulez-vous

je suis incapable d'en faire des long!

Donner moi de vos nouvelles!

Bonne soirée, ou journée.


	21. Chapter 21

_Attention Lemon! _

_**Chapitre 21**_

_Point de vue De Jacob :_

Cela faisait 15 minute qu'elle était accroupie a terre. Nous venions juste de nous embrasser et peux de temps après elle avait pris sa figure dans ses main. Grâce a mon baiser elle s'était souvenue de tout. Du moins c'est se qu'elle m'avais dit. Elle était magnifique, je n'en revenais toujours pas de se qu'elle m'avais dit. Elle m'aime, elle veux je sois a elle! Depuis la minute ou je l'ai vue il y a plusieurs année je l'ai aimer. L'imprégnation, il faut que je lui en parle.

Mais pour le moment elle a les yeux dans la vague. Elle regarde probablement tout se qui a été effacer de sa mémoire. Je suis heureux pleinement heureux pour une fois. Le baiser que nous avions échangé avais changer notre vie a tout jamais. Ses lèvre était tellement douce, tout se que je voulais c'était elle. Sa peau contre la mienne, c'est lèvre contre les miennes. Enfin elle bougea un peu. Elle leva son regard sur moi.

**- Jacob..,** me murmure-t-elle.

Elle se leva et mis sa main sur ma joue et me regarda profondément dans les yeux.

**- C'est grâce a toi, que je me souviens de tout,** Me dit-elle.

Ses souvenir!

**- Ce que je t'ai dis tu le vois,** la questionnais-je  
**- Oui. **

Elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le lit. Nos doigt s'entremêlère nos regard était toujours l'un dans l'autre.

**- Toute les chose que tu ma raconté je les voix, et plus encore, **Me dit-elle.

Et plus encore que vois telle.

**- Que vois tu a part se que je t'ai dis,** demandais-je  
**- Tellement de chose. **

Elle se tut pendant un instant.

**- Je vois des conversation que j'ai eu avec ma famille a propos de toi, aussi j'ai des image avec des personne que je ne connais.  
- Comme qui,** dis-je  
**- Le garçons que nous avons rencontrer dans la forets lorsque nous sommes partie, aussi plein d'autre. **

C'était probablement la meute, ou une partie.

**- Sa doit être mes ami, ou plutôt ancien ami.**

Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire en coin. Je dois lui dire pour l'imprégnation.

**- Je dois te dire quelque chose.**

Elle se figea et déglutie, je lui pris la main et embrassa c'est doigt.

**- Si nous sommes ensemble se n'est pas pour rien, tu es mon imprégnation.  
**  
Elle réfléchie quelque minute.

**- Je suis ta quoi..?  
- Mon imprégnation, c'est L'âme sœur d'un loup-garou si tu veux savoir. Des que je t'ai vue le jour ou tu est née je l'ai sue.  
- Tu veux dire que tu m'aime depuis que je suis née.  
- Oui, et c'est probablement une de c'est raison qui a poussé ta famille a partir.  
- D'accord, c'est bizarre.  
- Je l'admets. Mais je t'aime je t'ai toujours aimé c'est pour cette raison que j'agis bizarrement avec toi. J'avais peur de te brusquer, que tu disparaisse sans revenir parce que tu ne ressentait rien pour moi,** dis-je  
**- Jacob.. Je t'aime.  
**  
Cette affirmation fit rater un battement a mon cœur. Mes lèvre s'approcha des siennes pour se caresser, doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Nos langue dansait ensemble sur le même rythme. Je la coucha et me mis sur elle, Cette passion ne voulais pas s'envoler. Ses mains me caressais le dos tendrement, Elle descendit ses mains et les remonta sous mon chandail pour l'enlever. Je délaissa ses lèvre pour faire valser mon chandail a l'autre bout de la pièce. A mon tour je déboutonna sa chemise elle la retira et m'attira a elle. Elle me fit rouler et se retrouva par dessus moi.

Ses lèvre passa des miennes a mon cou, mes épaules, mon torse jusqu'à la lisière de mes jean qu'elle enleva en se redressant, en même temps elle enleva le sien. Bien vite nous nous retrouvâmes nus sous les couverture bien que nous n'en aillons pas besoin. Je l'embrassait un peu partout, la faisant gémir quelque fois. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux comme pour avoir la permission d'aller plus loin. Pour réponse elle m'embrassa les lèvre avec chaleur et une délicatesse apaisante, Je voulais la regarder lorsque je la pénétrerais pour la première fois. Je savais qu'elle était encore Vierge.

Mes yeux accrochait les siens, je pris dans mes main, ma verge et la positionna a sont entré. Doucement , je poussa un peu, sortant et rentrant en elle, un peu plus profondément, un moment je sentie qu'elle que chose me bloqué L'accès, je savais qu'elle allait avoir mal et elle aussi puisqu'elle cacha sa tete dans mon cou.

**- Regarde moi ma chérie, je veux te voir,** lui dis-je doucement.

Elle remis sa tête contre L'oreiller, nos yeux reprîmes contact, alors je poussais, sentent quelque chose se déchirer a l'intérieur d'elle. C'est yeux se remplir de Larme.

**- Je t'aime,** lui dis-je.

Je ne bougeait plus attendant qu'elle se soit faite a moi, en attendant je l'embrassait dans le coup et sur ses magnifique sein. Sa respiration se vit plus saccader. Son bassin commença a se mouvoir entrainant un mouvement de va et viens. Je repris le mouvement avec, elle. La pénétrant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire encore Mal. Elle commença a Gémir sous moi, m'emportant avec elle dans c'est cris.

**- Plus vite Jacob, Ahh..........Oui!.....,** dit-elle avec une voix Rauque par l'émotion.

Je vis ce qu'elle me demandait augmentant la cadence. Elle était si chaude, douce et serrer a l'intérieur, que juste cette pensé passa proche de m'amener au 7e ciel. Ses oncle se planta dans mon dos, et ses paroi intime commencèrent a se fermer sur mon membre. Son orgasme ne devait pas être loin. J'augmentais encore plus la cadence.

**- Viens mon amours, viens pour moi,** lui dis-je.

**- Ahhhh, Oui........JACOB!!..,** cria-t-elle.

Lorsque c'est paroi se referme sur moi violament m'emportant par la même occasion dans le bonheur ultime.

**- Renesmée!! ,** Criai-je, a bout de souffle.

Je la regardait, elle était si belle dans le plaisir. Je ressortie d'elle le plus délicatement possible. Je me coucha a ses coté. Nous nous regardâmes longtemps sens dire un mot.

Puis, elle s'endormit dans mes bras plus belle que jamais...


	22. Chapter 22

_Point de vue Alice :_

Maintenant cela faisait 2 mois a peu près qu'elle était partie avec Jacob. L'atmosphère dans la maison avait considérablement changé. Plus personne ne riait. Même Emmett ne disait presque plus de connerie. Mon pauvre Jasper, c'est lui qui récolte tout il dois constamment partir car la peine est trop forte dans la maison. Bella se maudissait intérieurement, elle croyait que c'était de sa faute mais non c'était notre faute a tous. Si nous n'avions jamais caché toute c'est chose a nessie elle ne serait pas partie. Qui sait se qu'il font en se moment même.

Le plus dure dans tout cela était que je ne la voyais pas a cause de Jacob. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une toute petite vision d'elle qui me montrais ou elle est. J'en ai déjà eu une mais elle était trop embrouiller tout se que j'ai vue d'elle s'est quelle était sous la douche dans un hôtel. Il n'y avait aucune info sur ou elle était. Comme toujours je me forçais a voir quelque chose. Je passait des heures assise a regarder le future mais il n'y a jamais rien sur elle.

**- Arrête Alice,** me dit Jasper.** Tu te fatigue pour rien. Lorsqu'elle voudra qu'on la retrouve nous le serons.  
- Je ne peux pas arrêter comme sa. Tout le monde compte sur moi.  
- Non se n'est pas vrai. Tout se que nous attendons c'est elle, pas une vision d'elle.  
-Si j'arrête Edward va mon vouloir je suis sur.  
- Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'il t'en veuille tu n'a rien fais. Il comprend très bien que tu ne peux rien voir.**

Le véritable problème ce n'est pas les autre c'est moi et moi seul. Je me déteste car je ne suis pas capable de voir ma Nièce. Il faut que je face Quelque chose. C'est décider je pars a sa recherche seul ou accompagné. Il faut que je la retrouve pour lui prouvé que je l'aime et lui dire. Elle ne méritait pas se que nous lui avons surtout le fais qu'elle aurait pus resté ici avec nous...et Jacob.

Oui c'est se que je fais faire je m'en vais fouiller le globe au complet pour la trouvé.

**- JE VIENS AVEC TOI,** cria Edward de dehors.

C'est vrai j'avais oublié qu'il pouvais lire dans mes pensé. Sa sera un bon atout pour notre recherche. Edward arriva dans la chambre avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Jasper était toujours avec moi il se leva et ne comprenait pas se qui se passait.

**- Tu t'en va,** me demanda-t-il  
**- Oui, je vais a la recherche de Renesmée.  
- Je viens avec toi,** Me dit-il

Est-ce une bonne idée qu'il vienne je ne le savais pas. D'un coté je voulais qu'il soit la, mais d'un autre je non.

**- D'accord, viens mais il faut être le moins possible. Il y a déjà nous trois et je dis qu'Emmett devrait venir, Après tout Nessie le prend comme son confident. Elle l'aime beaucoup.  
- Bonne idée je vais lui demandé,** me dit Edward.

Il partit pour allé cherché Emmett mais se dernier entra dans notre chambre a Jasper et moi.

**- Je viens, **dit-il tout simplement.  
**- Très bien allait vous faire un sac nous partons le plus vite possible juste nous 4.  
**  
Il esquissa de la tête et partit, Jasper et moi commençâmes a nous faire un sac lorsque Carlisle arriva.

**- Vous partez pour combien de temps, **dit-il calmement.  
**- Nous n'en savons rien Papa.  
- Personne d'Autre n'a le droit de venir a se que je voie.  
- Non il vaux mieux être moins nombreux que trop.  
- D'accord, donné nous de vos nouvelle. **

Je lui dis oui et il partit. Au même moment Rosalie entra en furie dans la chambre et commença a m'engueuler.

**- Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit, **Cria-t-elle.  
**- Peut-être parce qu'elle est avec Jacob et que nous savons tout les 2 que tu ne l'aime pas. Pour qu'elle revienne il va falloir beaucoup de patience et surtout lui montré que nous l'aimons peut importe ses choix.  
- Tu sais très bien que je l'aime plus que tout.  
- Même a sa, non tu ne viens pas.** Lui dis-je simplement en fermant mon sac et en sortant de la pièce avec Jasper.

Je sortie dehors et vue qu'Emmett nous attendais mais qu'Edward n'était toujours pas la. Probablement que Bella ne voulait pas le laissé partir seul, et que Edward doit la rassurer. Depuis que sa fille était partie elle ne venais plus a la villa, elle restait au cottage.

Finalement au bout de 15 minute, Edward arriva. Il fallait décider par ou commencé les recherche.

**- Moi je dis qu'on monte au nord,** proposa Jasper.  
**- Non elle doit être aller au sud, **renchérie Emmett.  
**- Non elle n'est plus sur le continent j'en suis sur. Je le ressent en moi, **nous dit Edward.  
**- C'es vrai que l'intuition paternelle peux être très forte parfois,** dis-je. **Moi je propose qu'on part en Italie ou au alentours. Elle ma déjà dis qu'elle rêvais d'aller visité Rome.  
- A moi aussi elle m'en a déjà parlé,** dis Emmett.  
**- D'Accord allons-y **

Je pris mon téléphone et pris 4 billets d'avions pour Rome le plutot possible justement un vol avait été retarder et il restait des place. L'avion décollait dans 1h . J'avertie les garcons et nous partimes vers Seatles pour l'aéroport. Tout se que je voulais c'était de les retrouvés et de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient vivre libre avec leur amours et revenir a la maison. Après tout nous avions réussit a détruire la meute de Sam. Heureusement qu'il y a certain loup qui se sont mis de notre coté. Nous devions les avertir. Et les ramener avec nous.


	23. Chapter 23

_Point de vue de Renesmée :_

Rêvais-je, ou était-ce la réalité. Je sens encore ses douce main chaude sur mon corps, ses baiser doux comme de la soie. Les sensations que j'avais ressentie ne pouvais être décrit tellement elle était intense. Si cela n'était qu'un rêve je ne m'en remettrait jamais, mais a la fois j'était heureuse, pleinement pour la première fois de ma vie.

Finalement je décédâmes d'ouvrir mes yeux. Au début la lumière m'atteint, elle était forte mais supportable. Ma tête était posé sur quelque chose de dur et confortable a la fois. Je regarda et découvris un torse de couleur métisse musclé a la perfection. Mon visage tourna vers le haut et découvris le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vue de toute ma vie plaquer sur les levre de Jacob. Mon Jacob!  
Ses yeux plongère dans les mien. Depuis la première fois ou je le connais je pus soutenir son regard et mis plongée corps et âme. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longue minute.

Quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun vêtements sur le dos, je vira pivoine découvrant par la même façons que lui aussi était en tenue d'Adam et Ève. Je détourna mon visage du sien et enfui mon visage dans son torse.

**- Que se passe-t-il, mon ange. **

Il m'avais bien appeler mon ange, Oh. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me rappelle encore une fois ainsi.

**- Mon ange, pourquoi rougie tu ainsi?** Me demanda-t-il.

Que devais-je répondre 'en faite tu est nue et moi aussi c'est drôle non' Mauvaise idée. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que hier, a oui parce que la j'en était sur c'était la réalité, Hier était ma ...première fois.

**- En faite,** commençais-je. **Hi..hier était.. Comment dire.. Eh.. C'était.. Ma.. Ma .. Pre.. Premiere fois hier.  
- Oh, **dit-il tout simplement

Je n'osait pas le regarder en face. Un de ses doigts vint prendre mon menton et remonta mon visage pour que mes yeux plonge dans les sien.

**- Tu n'a pas a être Gêner, mon ange, **débuta-t-il. **Je veux que tu sache que je t'aime et que cette nuits fut la plus belle nuits de toute ma vie et que moi aussi hier était ma première fois.  
**  
Je le regardais incrédule. Pourtant hier j'avais eu l'exacte impression que ses mains s'avais exactement ou se placer sur mon corps, il m'embrassait exactement a l'endroit qui me donnais le plus de frisson. Comment avait-il pus savoir mes point les plus a fleur de peau. Il compris probablement mon ébahissement devant cette découverte car il me dit d'une voie remplie de douceur.

**- C'est la vérité mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas ma première fois ta été réservé depuis le jour ou je t'ai vue.  
**  
Un immense sourire se plaça sur mes lèvres, ne voulant se décrocher. Alors je m'approcha de lui et déposa mes lèvres sur les sienne juste comme une petite caresse, il me pris dans ses bras et me serra encore plus a lui, nous restâmes quelque minute a nous embrasser jusqu'a se que son ventre se mette a faire de drôle de bruit se qui indiqua sa faim. Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, puis je me rendis compte que moi aussi j'avais plutôt faim.

_Point de vue D'Edward :_

Nous étions arrivé a Rome, vers les 3h du matin. Nous partîmes tout de suite porté nos bagage dans un chambre d'hôtel et nous partîmes a sa recherche. Nous étions 4, moi et Emmett allions essayer de trouver une trace d'eu dans les bois tendis que Alice et Jasper allais fouiller la ville avec leur odorat comme nous mais aussi avec des photo d'eux.

Plusieur jours était passé depuis notre arrivé, il faut dire que Rome était plutôt vaste. Nous étions, Emmet et moi, dans la chambre que nous avions loué pour X temps, mais j'espérais que l'on repartirais assez vite. Ne pas voir ma Fille m'étais insupportable, la seul chose qui pouvais me consolé un peu était le fais quelle soit avec Jacob. Au moins, il la protégerais. Du moins je l'espérais.

Nous avions commencé notre recherche par les forets qui se trouvais au sud , puis nous montâmes Rapidement vers le nord. Nous devions attendre des nouvelles D'Alice et Jasper. Je décidâmes d'allé prendre une douche, sa me changerais sûrement les idées. Une des rares chose qui me manquais le plus de mon humanité était de sentir la chaleur ou la froideur, d'un objet ou autres.

Je sortie quelque minute plus tard, m'habilla et rejoignis Emmett qui regardais la télé. Je pris une grande respiration, se qui eu pour effets que je sentie toute les odeur de la pièce. Tout a coup, je sentie une odeur connue, c'était la sienne, celle de Renesmée, de notre Nessie. Je me mis a cherché la cause, je contourna le lit qu'il y avait et trouvâmes un petit bout de tissu mauve. Je le sentie et C'était bien son Odeurs.

**- Emmett regarde, **lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il sentie le bout de tissu et bondi sur ses Pied. Un grand sourire sur la figure.

**- C'est bien Elle. Elle était ici, il y a peut-être, d'après l'odeur, 3-4 jours maximum. **

A ce moment j'avais Enfin l'espoir de la revoir, de la retrouvé. Elle ma fille, ma merveille, mon miracle. Il ne nous restait plus qu'a savoir ou elle était maintenant.


	24. Chapter 24

_Point de vue de Renesmée :_

1 semaine, jours pour jours, heures pour heures que nous étions dans cette chambre, nous n'étions sortie qu'un seul fois pour me nourrir. Nous restions la plus part du temps dans les bras de l'autre, a tout faire ensemble. Nous dormions ensemble, nous mangions ensemble, même que nous prenions nos douche ensemble, saillait je rougis Génial. Pourquoi il avais fallut que ma mère me passe ce gêne la Génial.

**- Mon ange, pourquoi rougie-tu**, me demanda Jacob  
**- Euh pour rien,** lui dis-je  
**- Ouais mettons, **dit-il sans être convaincu.

Il me regardais avec ses yeux Noir, j'adorais me plongé dans ses yeux. J'avais l'exacte impression d'être la plus belle chose au monde, je voyais mon reflet dans ses pupille et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais belle, comme si la vérité se trouvais dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux était toujours plongé dans les mien, il referma sa prise sur moi et m'amena a lui, ses yeux passa a de ma bouche a mes pupille. Finalement il se pencha et m'embrassa. La sensation de ses lèvre sur les mienne était tellement merveilleuse. J'avais encore de la difficulté a croire qu'il m'avais choisie, que c'était moi qu'il aimait.

**- Je t'aime, **chuchotais-je entre 2 baisés.

Ses lèvre s'étira en un sourire et il me répondit par les même mots. Finalement nous nous séparâmes Haletant.

**- Tu est tellement belle,** me dit-il calmement.

J'esquissa un sourire, j'amena mes main a ses joue et les pris en coupe. Finalement je lui montra mes sentiment au lieu de lui dire, Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ses lèvre s'écrasa sur les mienne il me serra encore plus fort contre son corps. Il m'amena vers le lit, puis se coucha sur moi. Nous passâmes un merveilleux moment.

***

**- On devrais allé chassé un peu, tu en a besoin je crois,** me dit-il.  
**- Oui c'est une bonne idée, c'est vrai que j'ai soif un peu, **avouais-je

Nous nous levâmes et nous Habillâmes, puis nous décendîmes au rez-de-chassé pour sortir a l'extérieur. En même temps cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas vue le soleil. Il nous réchauffa même si j'ai Mon propre radiateur juste a coté de moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêché de pensé a tout nos moment a lui et moi durant notre trajet jusque dans la forets. Il partie quelque minute puis reviens en loup. Je le caressais sur la nuque et ronronna. J'esquissa un sourire et le flattait encore. Il se frotta sur moi un peu redoublant mon sourire.

**- Jacob, il faudrait vraiment allé chassé. **

Il aboya Attrapa mon chandail avec ses dents et m'amena avec lui.

**- Tout doux je vais te suivre inquiète toi pas, **le rassurais-je.

Il se mis sur ses patte d'en arrière et mis ses pattes avant sur mes épaule, il fallait le dire il était lourd. Sa langue pendant sur le coté, puis il me licha la moitié du visage.  
**  
- Jacob, t'es dégueu, **lui criais-je.

Lui il s'esclaffa. Je le repoussa et m'essuya la figure. Je partie de mon coté pour trouvé quelque chose a boire, finalement je trouva une biche qui me satisfait complètement. Jacob m'avais suivit et était dans mon dos. Il partie et revena quelque minute après en Humain.

**- Soit pas fâché c'était une blague, c'était drôle, de mon coté oui en tout cas, **dit-il

Je ne lui répondit pas continuant de marché dans la forets. Je déboucha dans une petite prairie ou nous pouvions voir la mer et plusieurs montagne au loin. Il faut dire que la journée était ensoleiller avec quelque nuage. La vue était magnifique. Je m'assis a terre et me coucha sur l'herbe regardant le ciel Bleu. Jacob vint me rejoindre et se coucha a coté de moi. Il entrelaça ses doigt au mien je retourna mon visage vers le sien, Je lui sourie puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le coin de la bouche.

**- C'était pour rire tout a l'heure mon ange,** me dit-il

Le pire c'est que je le savais mais intérieurement je voulais lui faire regretter son geste.

**- Sa t'aura appris a ne plus le faire, **lui dis-je.  
**- Compte la-dessus, ma puce je le ferais plus,** rigola-t-il.

Je lui donna une petite claque sur la poitrine et il fit assemblant d'avoir mal, se qui était bien sur impossible puisqu'il était 2 fois plus fort que moi. Je déposa ma tête dans le creux de son cou et nous restâmes la enlacer pendant quelque heures a regarder le ciel et a apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Tout ta coup il se redressa et huma l'air.  
**  
- Lève toi vite il faut s'en allée,** me dit-il.  
**- Pourquoi,** dis-je. **Qu'a tu sentie. **

Il ne me répondit pas et partie a courir m'entraînant avec lui Nous courûmes quelque minute avant que quelque se place devant nous et ne nous arrête.

Cette personne, non il ne fallait pas. Pourquoi était-il la. Qu'allait-il se passé maintenant.

**- Papa, **dis-je doucement.


	25. Chapter 25

_Point de vue d'Edward : _

Lorsque nous avions trouvé la trace de Nessie, nous nous mimes tout de suite a sa recherche. Après quelque heure nous trouvâmes une piste dans la forets qui se rendais jusqu'au ligne Française. Nous remontions toujours dans le nord, Faisant peu d'arrêt.

Au bout de quelque jours nous trouvâmes une piste plus fraîche nous nous mimes a la suivre.

_'Le cléb est avec elle' _dit Emmett en pensé.

Je renifla l'air et découvrit une forte odeurs de tomate pourrie. Au moins je savais qu'il était ensemble, et qu'elle était en sécurité. Plus nous nous approchions plus j'entendais leur pensé. Je m'arrêta brusquement, il avait osé touché a ma fille. Elle repassais toute la scène en tête. Je pris une branche d'arbre et la détruisis en quelque seconde. Alice approcha de moi, inquiète.

**- Que se passe-t-il Edward ?** Demanda-t-elle.  
**- Il sont proche j'entend leur pensé,** dis-je.  
**- Et il ne pense pas a des bonnes chose, **conclu-t-elle  
**- Non, **rugis-je  
**- Nous devrions y allé avant que Jacob nous remarque.  
- Tu a raison,** lui répondis-je

Bien que leur.. Activité me déplaise je voulais retrouvé ma fille et si elle était heureuse avec Jacob alors je devais l'accepté.

Plus nous nous approchions d'eux plus on pouvais entendre les battements de leur cœur. Puis tout a coup, nous le entendîmes partir. Il nous avais découvert. Je partie encore plus rapidement a courir. Bientôt j'arrivâmes en arrière d'eux et réussit a me mettre devant pour les stopper. Se qu'il font. Nessie me regarda les yeux grand ouvert. C'est exprimais un profond dégoue, mais en même temps de la joie. Moi j'étais heureux de la retrouvé, elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Elle était épanouie.... Grâce a Jacob... Malheureusement.

**- Papa, **dit Nessie doucement.  
**- Ma puce,** commençais-je mais elle m'interrompus.  
**- Je ne suis pas ta puce, du moins je ne le suis plus,** retord qu'a-t-elle.

Se qu'elle venait de dire me percuta de plein fouait. Jamais encore je n'avais pensé qu'elle me détestait a se point.

**- Je suis ici pour venir vous cherché,** leur dis-je calmement.  
**- Nous,** dit Jacob.  
**- Oui, **dis Alice en débarquant de je ne sais ou.  
**- Pourquoi,** demanda Nessie.  
**- Parce que tu nous manque, et que la maison est vide sen toi. Nous sommes tous désolé, et nous voulons Tous que vous reveniez tout les 2,** dit Emmett.

L'incertitude se format dans leur trait a tout les 2. Nessie entrelaças ses doigt a ses de Jacob et lui passa un message, je pus le lire par ses pensé.

_'Je ne les crois pas, et toi quand pense tu'_ demanda-t-elle a Jacob.

Un moment de silence s'en suivit ou tout se que nous entendions était leur battement de cœur. Puis Jacob s'avança d'un pas.

**- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous suivre, après tout se que vous avez dis et fais comment voulez-vous que nous vous croyions.  
- De un je veux vous dire que Sam est mort et que tout ceux qui était de son coté aussi. Donc si vous revenez a la maison vous pourrez vivre ensemble. Esmée a déjà commencé a faire des plan pour votre maison, **Dis-je.

Un ange passa, aucune réponse. Renesmée s'adressa a moi par la pensé.

_'Edward, _m'appela-t-elle a la place de papa._ Comment veux tu que je te crois alors que maman a envoyez se Nahuel a mes trousse et qu'il a faillit me Violer' _

Je me figea totalement, repensant a se qu'elle venait de dire. NON! Il ne pouvais pas avoir fait sa, la dernière fois ou nous l'avions vue il était très gentil. Comment.

**- C'est grâce a Jacob que je suis devant toi, **dit-elle a voix haute.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Jacob se tournâmes vers elle. Elle pressa sa main dans la paume de Jacob et lui dis ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre. Il se figea et pendant quelque minute de la haine et douleur apparue dans ses pupille.

_'De quoi vous parler'_ demanda Jasper.

**- Plus tard,** dis-je.

Il fallait a tout pris quelle rentre avec nous.

**- Stp Renesmée tu dois nous croire, **supplia Alice qui était a terre en pleurant.** Il faut que tu revienne, nous avons besoin de toi, nous savons que nous avons mal agit, et nous le regrettons, il faut que tu nous pardonne, et toi aussi Jacob. Revenez.** Dit-elle.  
**- Nous devons réfléchir. Venez a notre hôtel en attendant.  
**  
Nous dit-elle. Nous acceptâmes tous.

Nous les suivîmes durant un bon moment, puis nous arrivâmes devant un Hôtel. Elle rentra et nous demandâmes 2 chambre, une pour Jasper et Alice et une autre pour Emmett et moi. Jacob et Nessie montâmes a la leur assez rapidement. Nous partîmes dans les notre. Tout se que je souhaitait pour le moment était de ravoir ma fille avec moi las-bas a Forks.


	26. Chapter 26

_Point de vue de Renesmée : _

2 heures que nous étions, Jacob et moi, dans cette chambre D'hôtel. Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il me retrouve, il voulait absolument encore une fois détruire mon bonheur. Je n'était pas capable de dire aucun mot, ma tête, enfin mes pensé était trop incohérente pour le moment. Comment on-t-il pus nous retrouvé a la fin. Que devrais-je faire repartir avec eux, leur faire comprendre qu'il ne sont plus les bienvenue dans notre vie a moi et Jacob, mais peut-être que lui il veux retournée las-bas. Que se passe-t-il a la fin. Tout était tellement parfait avant qu'il n'arrivent.

Je dois lui parler, je ne peux pas prendre une décision seul. Je ne savais même pas moi même quoi faire, d'un coté j'avais envie de leur pardonné, de revenir a la maison. Mais d'un autre je ne voulais pas, et si c'était une ruse pour encore une fois nous séparer.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive c'est la première fois que j'ai se sentiment, j'ai mal au ventre. Je part en courant vers la salle de bain et un truc dégoûtant sortie de ma bouche, tout se que j'ai mangé aujourd'hui y passe. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Jacob est la, il me tien les cheveux. Je me releva difficilement il faut l'avouer je me posta devant le lavabo et me lava la bouche. Quel goût dégoûtant.  
**  
- Sa va mon ange,** me demanda Jacob  
**- Oui, enfin je crois, que se passe-t-il?  
- C'est la première fois que tu est malade.  
- Je suis malade, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai,** questionnais-je  
**- Tu a vomis mon cœur, c'est la première fois que sa t'arrive.  
- Oui. **

Il me sourit et me pris dans ses bras. Il m'amena avec lui vers le lit. Il s'étendit et il me pris dans ses bras. Quelque minute après on frappa a la porte. Jacob grogna, j'huma l'air et découvrit Que c'était Jasper derrière la porte que voulait-il. Jacob alla ouvrir la porte.

**- J'aimerais parler avec Renesmée Jacob s'il te plaît, seul, **demanda Jasper.  
**- Je sais pas si je peux te faire confiance,** dit Mon amour.  
**- Tu peux resté en arrière de la porte si tu veux, proposa Jasper **

Que devais-je faire, d'un coté je voulais entendre se qu'il voulait me dire, mais de l'autre j'avais cette crainte qui ne voulais pas disparaître. Finalement, Jacob se tourna vers moi et me regarda puis il sortie. Jasper ferma la porte puis il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il me regarda et me sourit.  
**  
- Tu est très belle Nessie, je te sens épanouis et heureuse avec lui, et je suis content de cela, **me dit-il  
**- Merci, **dis-je simplement.

Un blanc s'installa puis encore une fois je sentie mon estomac se tordre mais cette fois si sa fut moins atroce que l'autre au moins rien n'est sortie. Jasper du ressentir cela car il me regarda,

**- Depuis quand a tu c'est mal de ventre,** me demanda-t-il  
**- Ma première a eu lieu il y a à peine quelque minute.  
- Ok, **dit-il.

Une autre blanc s'installa, puis Jasper se leva et s'approcha de moi.

**- Il faut que tu revienne Nessie, on en vit plus sens toi. Tu devrais voir la maison comment elle ****est en ton absence. On dirait une maison hanté, si tu reviens Jacob pourra te suivre ou tu voudra.**  
**- c'est vrai que Sam est mort, **lui demandais-je  
**- Oui il nous a attaquer avec d'autre, Tout ceux qui sont contre votre couple sont mort ou on changé d'avis, **dit-il.  
**- Écoute je ne peux pas te donné de réponse tout est trop embrouiller dans ma tête, et je dois en discuté avec Jacob.  
-Prend ton temps, mais je veux te dire que nous t'aimons tous. Et que tu nous manque**, dit-il

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison J'avais envie de lui posé des question sur la famille. Mais je ne devais pas paraître intéresser. Oh et puis a quoi bon.  
**  
- Comment vont les autres,** dis-je d'un bloc.  
**- C'est pas la joie, ta mère se morfond, ton père pette des câble pour rien, Rosalie et Esmée pleurent souvent pour rien, Emmett ne fais plus du tout de blague, Alice ne sautille plus on a l'impression qu'elle ses éteinte, Carlisle il est comme d'habitude a l'extérieur il est calme mais ses sentiment sont surtout Qu'il a l'impression d'avoir Fait la plus grosse boulette du monde, il se déteste lui même. Et moi je suis Triste d'avoir perdu la seul nièce que j'ai, en plus je dois supporter les autres.**  
**- Je voie,** dis-je.

Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité je voulais le croire, mais que dois-je faire bordel. Bon il faut que j'en parle a Jacob et qu'on prennent une décision une fois pour toute.

**- Je vais y réfléchir,** dis-je a jasper en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je l'ouvris et regarda dehors Jacob n'était pas la. Bizarre il devait être en bas a la réception. Jasper partie et je me dirigea vers le lit, je m'étendu, attendant que Jacob revienne. Mais il ne se pointa pas assez rapidement que je m'endormis. J'étais plutôt fatigué il fallait le dire.


	27. Chapter 27

_Point de vue de Renesmée :_

Je sentie les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. On était déjà le matin je n'avais pas vue ma nuits passé. Je tata le lit pour toucher Jacob mais il n'était toujours pas la. J'ouvris mes yeux et le chercha dans la chambre ainsi que dans les autres pièce. Il n'était pas la, Introuvable. J'ouvris ma porte et regarda a l'extérieur il n'était pas la non plus. Mais ou était-il, j'avais cette appréhension qu'il allait se produire qu'elle chose. Se n'était pas Normal. Depuis que nous nous étions retrouver nous n'avions passé que quelque heure éloigné l'un de l'autre. Je m'habilla et sortie voir si il ne serait pas a quelque part dans l'hôtel. On ne sait jamais peut-être a la salle de sport ou a la piscine. Je continua ma recherche pendant a peu près 1 heures, mais il n'était pas dans l'hôtel. Du moins si il l'était il était bien cacher. J'avais même été demander a la réception si il l'avait vue, mais non aucune nouvelles. Je commençais vraiment a me faire du sang d'encre.

Repense-y Nessie. Hier, Il a disparue quand Jasper est venue me Parler. Je le savais il sont derrière cela c'est sur. Comment j'ai pus être si idiote. Je me dirigea droit devant la porte de mon père. Je nus pas le temps de frapper qu'il l'ouvrit avec un sourire, mais il disparue assez rapidement lorsqu'il vit mon visage et qu'il lut probablement mes pensée. Je le gifla, c'était plus fort que moi, il était décontenancer, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

**- Comment est-ce que tu a pus faire sa. Tu savais qu'il était important pour moi. Ou est-il!,** lui criai-je  
**- De quoi parle-tu Nessie.**

Je le poussait a l'intérieur de sa chambre pour avoir plus d'intimité, car certaine personne avait sortie de leur chambre en m'entendant crier.

**- De quoi je parle joue pas l'innocent hier tu as envoyer Jasper me parler et pendant se temps tu en a profiter pour enlever Jacob.  
- Mais non voyons mon ange, **dit-il  
-** Je ne Suis pas TON ANGE,** lui dis-je en colère,** Je te le répète ou est-il.**

Il ne me répondit pas, d'un coup mes mal de ventre reprire le dessus, mes jambe fléchire et je tomba a genou au sol. Edward voulut me prendre dans c'est bras mais je le repoussa avec la force qu'il me restait. Mauvaise idée car peu après je sombrai dans le noir.

_Point de vue d' Edward :_

Ma fille, mon miracle était maintenant inconsciente depuis quelque heures. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'elle avait. Nous ne pouvions même pas appeler de médecin. Nous avions parler avec Carlisle quelque fois. Il ne savait pas plis que nous se qu'elle avait. Ce qui me blessait le plus c'est qu'elle pensait que nous avions fait quelques a Jacob. Pourtant nous ne l'aurions jamais toucher puisque c'était soit elle et lui ou rien. Et nous voulions qu'elle reviennent parmi nous.

Au bout de 6 heures d'attente, elle commença a bouger. Elle répétai les même mot.

**Jacob, reviens.**

Que se passait-il cher elle bon dieu. Je détestait la voir ainsi. Finalement elle se réveilla quelque minute plus tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda la pièce. Sont regard se posa sur nous. Alice et jasper était venue se joindre a Emmet et moi, après sa chute.

**- Que c'est-il passé,** demanda-t-elle  
**- On aimerais bien le savoir, **dit Emmet.

Elle s'assit , c'est pensée était confuse elle ne savait plus quoi pensé. Ce qui était sur c'est quelle pensait que nous avions fait quelque chose a Jacob.

**- Nous ne lui avons rien fais, ni moi, ni Emmet, ni Alice, ni Jasper, **dis-je.  
**- Comment veux-tu que je vous fasse confiance, **dit-elle remplit de doute.  
**- Je sais que tu nous en veux pour tout. Mais nous savons que tu ne reviendra pas avec nous si tu ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui. C'est une des lois de l'imprégnation. Vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sens l'autre. Nous savions cela et nous avons quand même agit en abrutie. Nessie il faut nous croire nous n'aurions rien fait. Nous pouvons même t'aider a le chercher si tu le veux. **

Elle réfléchissait, comptai le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle resta dans c'est pensé pendant assez longtemps avant de nous répondre. Elle ne nous faisait pas confiance ce qui était normal après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue. Mais quand même elle était prête a accepter notre aider.

Nous commençâmes par le dernier endroit ou elle l'avait vue. Ce qui est devant sa porte. Et jasper nous dis que a la fin de leur conversation il avait sentie plusieurs odeurs proche. Nous partîmes donc a sa chambre. Nous reniflâmes l'air tout les 4 puisque notre odorat était plus développer que la sienne. Au bout de quelque minute jasper flaira une piste il la suivit jusqu'à une fenêtre. Il se retourna vers Renesmée.

**- Je sens sont odeurs, mais aussi celle d'un autre loup ainsi que d'un vampire, **dit-il.

Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé. On était maintenant l'après midis le soleil commençais a descendre. Lorsqu'il fera plus noir nous avions décider de sortir pour essayer de repairer c'est odeurs. En attendant Renesmée partie dans sa chambre. Alice voulait aller la voir mais Jasper l'empêcha. Il lui dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seul. Au travers de la porte nous pouvions entendre c'est pleurs, cela me faisait souffrir de la sentir ainsi alors que je ne pouvais rien faire.


	28. Chapter 28

_Point de vue de Renesmée: _

Il avait disparue, et eux ils étaient revenue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que cela n'était pas une coïncidence. Mais en même temps une petite voix en moi me répétais qu'il n'avais pas touché a mon Jacob, ils ne pourraient pas, car a partir de ce moment cela serais assurer qu'il ne me reverrais plus.

Je suis dans cette chambre d'hôtel, la ou nous avons passé de tellement de beau moment, notre premier baiser, notre première fois c'est ici aussi que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire, grâce a lui aussi. Il allait revenir oui, il était juste partie pour quelques heures, c'est sa oui. Je voulais, il fallait qu'il revienne. Sinon je n'était plus rien sans lui. Mais d'après ce que j'avais compris il s'était fais attraper, ici même.

Les larme ne cesse de couler, et personne ne peux me consoler, personne ne peux ressentir les émotions qui me tourmente. En plus j'ai c'est mal de ventre qui me reviennent s'en arrêt. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec moi a la fin! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme cela. A non ça recommence, Vite les toilette!.

Tout sortie, pour le peu que j'avais encore dans l'estomac. Il allait falloir que j'aille chassé et vite. Deux mains prennent mes cheveux et les tiennent pour pas qu'il tombe dans mon.... vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit et je m'en moque un peu. Remis debout avec un peu de difficulté, la personne me rattrape avant que ma tête n'aille cogné le planché. Je me rend finalement compte qu'il s'agit d'Emmett. Je prend ma brosse a dents et m'applique a faire disparaître cet infect goût de ma bouche. Une fois cela fait, je part vers le lit, s'en adresser un mot, ni regard a ce cher bon vieux nounours mal lécher.

Une petite voix, la même qui les Blanchit pour la disparition de Jacob, me dit qu'il faut que je leur pardonne, qu'il faut que je retourne avec eux. D'un sens je le veux, j'aimerais retournée avec eu. Et je crois qu'il s'agit plus d'un cas d'égo que autre chose, peut-être vaut-il mieux faire la paix avec eu du moins essayer. Peut-être pas tous pour le moment mais certain peut-être.

Emmett est toujours la, debout au pied de mon lit. J'ai envie qu'il me prennent dans c'est bras comme lorsque j'étais petite et que j'avais peur. J'avais besoin de c'est bras ou je me sentais en sécurité. Savoir Jacob loin de moi étais presque invivable. Âpres un certain temps, Il commença a tournée les talon c'était soit maintenant ou jamais. Je le rattrapais.

**-Emmett. **

Il s'arrêta, et ne bougea plus.

**-Prend moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait,** demandais-je.

Il se retourna me regarda droit dans les yeux, je ne pus retenir mes sanglot, j'explosais presque, il me pris dans c'est bras et m'amena sur le lit. Il chantonnait la berceuse que mon père avait écrite a ma mère. Il n'avais pas un superbe voix, mais c'était apaisant.

Après ce qui me parut être quelque heures ou je m'étais vider de tout eau. Je m'endormis dans les bras protecteur de mon Oncle.

Lorsque je me réveilla, il faisait noir dehors. Mon oncle était toujours la, et je le remerciais silencieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il me sourit. J'avais réfléchie, je voulais pardonner a ma famille, c'est ce que je voulais. Peut-être que ce serais plus long pour certain, mais pour ceux qui sont ici, je voulais leur parler et maintenant.

Coïncidence, on toqua a la porte. Emmett ce leva et alla ouvrir. C'était les 3 autres. Il approchaire du lit. Les quatre était devant moi Emmett, mon père, Alice puis Jasper. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

**-Je vous pardonne, **dis-je

Il affichaire de grand sourire, je n'avais besoin de ne rien dire de plus. Mon père me pris dans c'est bras et me serra fort, puis se fut le tour d'Alice qui sautillait puis Jasper et Enfin Emmett qui lui me fit virevolter.

**- Si tu savais comme tu nous a manquer mon Ange,** dit mon père.

Je le laissait m'appeler ainsi maintenant cela ne me dérangeait plus. Au contraire cela m'avais manquer.

**- Il faudrait pensé a suivre la trace d'odeur si nous voulons retrouvé Jacob, **dit Finalement Jasper.  
**- Bonne idée,** dis-je.

J'espérais du plus fort que je le pouvais que nous allions trouver Jacob, ou ne serais se quelque chose en rapport avec sa disparition. J'allais prendre une douche, j'en sortie quelque minute après m'habillant d'un Jogging et d'un chandail plutôt Large. Je voulais être a l'aise dans mes mouvement au cas ou il faudrait ce battre ce que j'espérais qui ne se produise pas.


End file.
